


i hate you i love you

by allonsyreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Cock Warming, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Impregnation Kink, Kinky, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyreid/pseuds/allonsyreid
Summary: When Y/N joins the BAU, she gets along with everyone... Everyone except resident genius Spencer Reid, that is. The tension is obvious, the rest of the team exchange glances behind their arguing backs. Clearly, there's more to this than Reid or Y/L/N let on.{enemies to lovers}
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 58





	1. disclaimers + a/n

hey everybody! yet another spencer fic. i swear i'm going to post other fics (like a luke fic at some point). 

here's some disclaimers/content warnings for this fic :

violence

(made up) crime cases

general angst

smut (kinky! ft. mommy kink, doctor kink(yk he likes being called doctor), light breath play, breeding kink)

arguing

r*pe/sexual assault/sexual harassment

trauma

as i post chapters, each chapter will have a tw/cw for what the chapter entails and focuses around. this chapter may be updated as more cw's are added, so if it does be sure to check it!

this is based on no specific season of criminal minds spencer in terms of looks, but has the s15 cast & trauma. it is an enemies to lovers fic ◡̈ 

i hope you enjoy your read!


	2. playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> playlist for my fic ◡̈

i hate u, i love u - gnash ft. olivia o'brien

drinking games - silver sphere

make me feel - janelle monáe

girlfriend - bea miller

i think he knows - taylor swift

ophelia - the lumineers

hot n cold - katy perry


	3. one

Y/N walked into the bullpen, making a bee-line for the coffee machine. She had been up nearly all night due to taking Midol for her cramps, the caffeine keeping her up and causing her to get around two and a half hours of sleep. She was exhausted, to say the least.

"Rough night?" Alvez asked, walking into the break room behind her.

"Yes, I had caffeine too late."

"Oh, so not a fun late night."

"No, not in the slightest. I did get to finish all my paperwork for the week, though. I am very productive on two coffee's of caffeine."

Alvez raised his eyebrows and nodded, unsure what to say. Y/N smiled softly, grabbing her now full coffee mug and exiting the break room. On her way out, she nearly got body checked by none other than Spencer Reid. She quickly dodged it, noticing he was once again reading instead of paying attention to his surroundings.

"Watch it, Scrawny." She quipped, him not even giving her the time of day, waving a hand at her to tell her to leave.

Seated at her desk, which happened to be across from Reid's, she got to work on literally nothing, trying to distract herself through the day. She had had three cups of coffee worth of caffeine at this point and was more energetic than she had ever been in her entire life.

Well, that was an exaggeration, but you get the point. She had a lot of energy and nothing to do, since she finished her paperwork that morning as the sun came up.

She decided she'd check on Garcia - surely the tech genius could talk her into oblivion. And that she was right, of course. It was what she usually did when this happened, or if she finished work early. She knocked on Garcia's door, hearing her witty voice in response.

"The beautiful technical queen at your service, how can I help you?"

"Garcia, I'm bored out of my mind."

"Why, oh why, my dear, are you literally shaking?" She asked, eyebrows scrunched together.

"I took Midol again because my doctor can't get me in to fix my cramps yet." She nodded in understanding - Y/N had told her previously about your debilitating cramps one day when you came in late to work. Actually, she had told the whole team because you had never been late before that and they were curious. Everyone had given her looks of pity - which she absolutely hated - except for Spencer. He made some quip about starting birth control and that it would help, but his tone of voice is what pissed her off. He wasn't saying it out of sympathy, he was saying it as if she didn't already know it was a thing that would help. Y/N had rolled your eyes at the time, but thinking about it made her frustrated.

"Whatcha thinking about? Your fists are clenched as well as your jaw." Penelope said softly. You gave her a look.

"You're not a profiler."

"Correct, but I've been on this team over fifteen years. You pick up on a few things."

"I dodged a body check this morning from Doctor Brainiac 'cause he wasn't paying attention, as usual, to where he was walking. Nose stuck in a fucking book."

Penelope softened at this. "You have to put aside your differences, sugar plum. You don't get along, I know, and he clearly tries to piss you off, but it's gonna end up affecting the team and how you work."

She sighed. She knew Garcia was right, but Y/N really hated that. She wanted to hate Spencer, and show that hatred. But she couldn't, because they were a team. A family. She hated that. She adored everyone on the team, but him? She couldn't stand him, and he clearly felt the same way towards her. It was annoying, because she hadn't even done anything to him. She had walked in on her first day, briefcase in hand, and it's like it was his job to hate her and make her life at work hell.

"Garcia, do you even know what I did to him? It's like he's hated me since I walked in four years ago."

"No, sugar plum, I don't if I did, or if I could help, I would. But I can't. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Penny." Y/N glanced at her watch, realising they'd been chatting almost twenty minutes. "I gotta run, I'm taking an early lunch." She smiled at the younger girl before whipped her chair around to her computers, typing away.

Y/N left the 'batcave,' heading to her desk. She pulled her paperwork for the day out of her briefcase before heading to Emily's office, knocking softly. She heard her tell her to come in, so she did, placing the folder on her desk.

"Here you go, ma'am. All the paperwork for today."

"Thank you, Y/L/N. You're free to leave for the day, if you want. Or start on the rest of this week's paperwork, if you'd like."

"I'll take an early lunch and then come back to finish the rest of the week, if that's alright with you?"

She gave a curt nod, and Y/N smiled before turning and leaving the office, grabbing her briefcase and heading out of the bullpen, into the elevator, and down the street into her favourite diner.

"Y/N!" Jessie, her usual waitress beamed.

"Hey, Jessie! I'm on early lunch cause I finished my paperwork! Can I have my usual shake with fries?"

"Sure thing, babes, coming right up!"

Y/N took a seat in the only empty booth, taking the side facing away from the door. She barely registered the sound of the door chimes going off, or the figure walking towards her booth.

The person took a seat in front of her, which made her jump. Frustration coursed through her as she realised who it was.

Spencer, of course, had seated himself in front of her. Not even realising she was there, nose stuck in a book, she cleared her throat. He whirled his head up, before glaring.

"What are you doing here, Y/L/N?"

"I was enjoying some peace and quiet away from your voice. That is, until you sat in front of me." He flipped her his middle finger and Jessie came over, dropping your stuff off. Y/N pulled out her wallet, to which she frowned and motioned for her to not worry about before taking in Spencer. Jessie shot Y/N a wink before sauntering off.

"Goddamnit..." Y/N muttered, putting her head in her hands.

"Hmm?" Spencer hummed, nose still in his book.

"She thinks I'm on a fucking date with you. This is why I come here alone. Are you not going to leave?"

"There's nowhere else to sit."

"Oh fuck that. Jessie, can I get a to-go box and cup?" Y/N called after her. She nodded quickly before disappearing and then returning a couple minutes later.

"Thanks, Jessie. You're the man." She smiled, taking your dishes after you moved your food over.

"See you in like, ten minutes, asshat. Bye Jessie!"Jessie gave a confused look before waving as you excited, food in hand.

Today was already a long day, and apparently would just keep getting longer.


	4. two

Y/N stepped back into the bullpen, milkshake and styrofoam box of fries in hand. It had only been ten minutes since she had left.

"Back so soon?" JJ called out.

"Yes, I'm back. Apparently, The Brain can't get enough of me at work and had to show up at the diner I frequent just to be a pain in the behind." Y/N watched her words carefully, trying her best not to use language at work where Emily could hear.

"Y'know, princesa, he's really not that bad." Alvez said.

"Tell that to the judge, Luke. He's been like this since I walked in four years ago. I never gave him a reason to treat me like this."

"Maybe there's something you don't know you did? He's not like this for no reason." Y/N rolled her eyes before turning on her heel and walking out of the bullpen.

"I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder, briefcase and lunch in hand.

She headed straight to the diner; the back booth where she had left Spencer. He was still there, nose in a different book than before. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Brainiac. I have an important question."

He placed his book down, sipping from a strawberry milkshake as he did so.

"Hmmm?" He questioned for the second time that day.

"Four years ago, I joined the BAU. You immediately took a dislike towards me. Why?"

"Simple; I don't trust you. You walk in one day, with a job, and no one's warned about you. You have all the members of the BAU wrapped around your finger in a matter of days. Your family is in politics, of all things. I don't trust people in politics, or who come from them."

"So," Y/N dropped the fry in her hand. "What you're saying is, you don't get along with me because you 'don't trust me' because of my family? What I'm hearing is that I didn't actually do anything to make you so insufferable."

"You didn't do anything directly, no, but don't act so innocent. Because your family happens to be from politics, I've known of you and things you've done for a long time." Y/N furrowed her brows at this.

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked. Spencer shrugged and the frustration she was feeling only grew. He ate his last fry, getting up and leaving her with her thoughts. Jessie walked over, taking the money off the table he had left behind and placing it in her front pocket.

"Who was that, sugar?" She asked timidly.

"A colleague."

"Oh." She said softly. "If you need anything, I'll be here, Y/N."

"Thank you, Jessie." Y/N quickly ate before returning to the office less than ten minutes later, briskly walking down the street and into HQ.

In absolutely no time, she was finished with her paperwork for the next two days. That's when the exhaustion hit her. Getting up with her completed paperwork, she entered Emily's office after knocking.

"Here you go, ma'am. Tomorrow and Wednesday's paperwork."

"Thank you. You're free to leave for the day, if you'd like."

"Has anyone else completed paperwork? As much as I would like to head home I don't trust myself driving because of how drowsy I am."

"Reid's done," she said, not even looking up from her paperwork. You frowned before checking yourself and putting on a neutral expression.

"Thank you, ma'am." She excited the office, getting situated at her desk. Looks like I'll be here awhile, she thought. She pulled out a book, willing herself to stay awake to read rather than fall asleep. She wasn't supposed to be working, but she really didn't want to fall asleep in front of all her coworkers.

Around twenty minutes later, deep in her book, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"C'mon, let me drive you home. I know how you get at this time after an all-nighter."

"Thank you, Luke. I really appreciate it." She spoke softly. "Sorry if I fall asleep in the car." Y/N stood, picking up her briefcase and tucking her book into her desk drawer.

"It's no problem, princesa, let's go," He spoke just as softly as she was, guiding her out of the bullpen by the small of her back and down into the garage.

"I'll come pick you up in the morning, too, so you won't be stuck without your car longer than a few hours while you sleep."

"I really appreciate you, and this, Luke. Seriously."

"Like I said, it's not a problem."

The drive to her apartment was silent as she leaned her head on the window and gazed outside. Before she knew it, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

___________________________________________

The next case was two days later, in a town called Swampscott in Massachusetts.

"Someone's been copying the killings of Jack The Ripper against prostitutes in Swampscott, Massachusetts." Garcia stated, pressing something on her remote to make an image of the last three crime scenes appear behind her. "So far the unsub has copied the deaths of Mary Nichols, Annie Chapman, and Elizabeth Stride and Catherine Eddowes." She finished.

"So we have one to three more shots to figure out who the hell this guy is, depending on how many victims he believes The Ripper to have. 'Cause we have Mary Kelly, the final canonical victim, but if this guy believes that The Ripper came back, we also have the deaths of-" Y/N said before being interrupted by the genius in front of her.

"We'd also have Alice McKenzie and Frances Cole." Reid finished, earning a glare from the younger girl across from him.

"We don't have long to catch this killer, either way. And before you ask, yes, he has been copying the letters sent to the police and media, too," says Garcia.

"I'm guessing Garcia already sent them to our tablets?"

"That's correct, Y/N." Prentiss said quietly. "Wheels up in thirty."

___________________________________________

The jet ride was uneventful, besides the constant glaring from Spencer, so Y/N sticks her nose in a book of her own. She can't read as fast as Reid - she doesn't think anyone can - but she can still read pretty damn fast. The book was shorter, so she would be able to finish it in a few hours at most, maybe even by the time the plane lands due to the fact she had started reading it the other day after she finished her paperwork.

When it was nearly time to land, she had twenty pages left in her book but had to stop reading as Prentiss was assigning their tasks.

"Alvez, Rossi, go visit the crime scenes. JJ and I will go consult the families and see what you can find there. Simmons and Lewis go check out the bodies. That leaves Miles and Reid to start building the profile at the station."

Y/N inwardly groaned but kept a neutral expression, not daring to look at Spencer across the plane. She knew both of them were strongest working on the profile together, but Emily didn't usually assign them to work on it at the same time due to the conflicts. She was shocked, but they usually did their own parts of the profile together. Spencer usually taking the geographical portion, Y/N taking the rest.

To say she was shocked when Spencer asked for help with the geographical profile was an understatement. Her jaw fell open before she quickly composed herself, hopping into the SUV to drive to the station.

"Yeah, I'll help with the geographical profile. Of course."

Arriving at the station, they both exited the vehicle and headed inside to get started.

___________________________________________

"So, it is logical that the unsub lives in this area," Y/N pointed to a small circle in the middle of the map she and Spencer had been working on.

"And that his next kill will be somewhere in this area." Spencer pointed to a smaller circle adjacent to the first one Y/N pointed to.

Y/N and Spencer had been getting along relatively okay through this case, but she thought it was just because of the urgency of the situation versus the fact he actually wanted to get along with her. It was more so on paperwork days that they had a majority of their "arguments" and "fights" versus while out in the field and actually working. His words from a couple days prior were running through her head; what did he mean by "I've known of you and the things you've done for a long time"?

She was going to go insane trying to figure it out.


	5. three

After giving both the geographical profile and the regular profile to the rest of the local PD, Y/N gave Garcia a call.

"The great and talented Penelope Garcia, what can I do for you, sugar plum?"

"I need a record of all white men, aged thirty-five to forty-five , recently divorced who live in the area circled I just sent you a picture of." Y/N replied.

"Right on it, darling. By the way, how's it going with boy wonder?"

"I will tell you that when I tell Luke. So once we get back and have our movie night."

"Fiiine. I'll get back to you on the men, though."

"Thanks, Penny, you're the man." Y/N smiled before hanging up.

"What're you gonna tell Alvez and Garcia?" She jumped, not expecting Spencer to be within earshot.

"Nothing you'll care about, Scrawny."

"Hmm..." He said, before raising a brow at her and walking off.

Her work phone rang, and she didn't even need to glance at the caller ID to know it was Garcia.

"Hey, hot stuff, whatcha got for me?" Y/N said.

"Ah, a woman after my own heart. I have a Joseph Sphynx, who's address has already been sent to your phone, of course. He's thirty-seven and got divorced at the time the killings started."

"Thank you so much, Penny. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything, sugar plum. Go kick some criminal ass." Garcia hung up and Y/N headed into the conference room the team was set up in.

"Joseph Sphynx, thirty-seven and divorced at the time the murders started happening."

"He's definitely the unsub, he fits the profile and lives in the kill zone." Rossi said. Y/N nodded.

"Let's go, then." Emily spoke.

___________________________________________

The case was wrapped up fairly quickly after that, with them arresting Sphynx, getting a confession, and then heading back to the hotel afterwards to get their things together before they left the next morning.

Once back in Quantico, the team had the next two days off, so of course the first night back was movie night with Luke and Penny, then the night after was "team outing night" where everyone except Rossi and JJ would be going out.

During movie night, Y/N was all but profiled by Luke and Garcia to tell them what was going on with boy wonder.

"Literally nothing has happened; he told me he didn't trust me because, and I quote, my 'family is in politics.'"

"That's fucking ridiculous!" Penelope yelled. "You're not your family. No one is. You're your own person. He of all people should know that."

"Watch it, that's his story to tell. Not ours."

"I know, I know, but it still pisses me off." Y/N raised a brow, to which they both waved her off.

"Nothing, princesa. Did he say anything else?"

"Oh not much, just that he 'has known of me and the things I've done for a long time' to which I asked what the ever-loving fuck he meant by that, which he ignored and left the diner."

"Okay, boy wonder said what now? You literally got disowned from your family. Does he not know that?" Garcia said.

"I mean, my parents kept it from the media, so probably not. You guys only know because I told you. Reid never bothered to ask or let me tell him."

"That's shit of him," Garcia said, nursing her glass of wine. Alvez shot her a look to which she rolled her eyes, and then Y/N sat up straighter.

"Anyways, let's just watch the movie. I don't want to hear another peep about Spencer Walter Reid until I have to see him at the bar tomorrow, alright?" The other two nodded their heads as they sunk into the couch, Y/N's legs on top of Alvez's lap and Garcia snuggled into his shoulder.

Soon enough, the two girls were asleep, leaving Luke to watch Legally Blonde on his own.

___________________________________________

The next morning, Y/N woke up to a pain in her neck and Luke Alvez's arm around her, hearing Garcia's soft snores. She untangled herself from Alvez and Garcia, then stood and stretched. Her getting up woke up Luke, who gave a small smile and a wave as Y/N got her stuff together and left Garcia's place, driving back to her own apartment and to get ready for the coming evening. It was noon, and they were meeting at seven. Seven hours to overthink everything and figure out just what she was going to wear.

She pulled outfit after outfit out of her closet before settling on a red dress with a square neck and bishop sleeves. It came to her mid-thigh and she paired it with chunky black heels and gold jewellery.

She quickly decided she should probably shower, so she did just that. Setting the shower to the perfect temperature, she hopped in and washed her hair and body before taking a seat and just letting the water run over her body.

After around thirty minutes of sitting in the shower, she finally got out. She dried her hair as normal, wrapping a towel around herself and sitting on the floor in front of her mirror to do her makeup. Deciding on winged eyeliner and a matching red lip to the dress with natural foundation, she quickly got ready.

She slipped in her golden hoops and put her great-grandmother's wedding ring she was gifted when she passed. She debated putting on her glasses, then decided to put in contacts so she didn't get marks on her nose in her makeup. She then sat in her towel, in bed, watching TV for another four hours while she waited for six o'clock to roll around.

At six, Y/N jumped out of bed and double checked her appearance. Looking good, Y/N. Looking good. Then she got dressed, careful not to disrupt her makeup or hair in the process. Pulling on her heels, she walked into the kitchen and made a sandwich for herself so she had something on her stomach so she wasn't drinking with nothing in her system.

Eating while watching TV, she finally was ready to head out the door at a quarter till seven. She called her uber and headed out the door, making sure to lock up behind herself.

___________________________________________

"Okay, here goes nothing," Y/N said, downing her third shot. She welcomed the burn she felt down her throat and quickly bounced back from the taste, watching as everyone but Reid drank theirs. She felt eyes on her, and she turned to find Reid staring at her intently.

"What on earth are you staring at, you twig?"

"I'm just not surprised that someone like you doesn't react from the taste of liquor burning down your throat."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She said back, crossing her arms over her chest. The rest of the team stayed quiet, watching intently and alert, ready to separate them at a moment's notice.

"It means that as someone with your past, I shouldn't be surprised you can hold your own when it comes to alcohol."

"If you're insinuated I regularly got drunk to cope with things, you'd be thinking incorrect, Genius." She snapped bitterly. "I'll have you know - I left home at fifteen. I was disowned by my entire family, extended included, and I moved out on my own using the money left to me by my grandma when she passed. I didn't drink my way into oblivion because I had to stay fuckng afloat on my own without any adults to help me get by. So don't act so fucking smart. Don't act like you fucking know me, Spencer Reid. Because you fucking don't. I'd appreciate it if you keep making comments like that to leave and not ruin anyone's night, because I sure as hell am not going to let you ruin mine."

Luke reached over, rubbing Y/N's shoulder and giving Reid a look that read 'you fucked up.' Penelope was quick to drag Y/N and Emily out onto the dance floor, trying to pretend the argument that just happened didn't occur in the first place. But it was all Y/N could think about - she was letting it ruin her night, and that made the situation piss her off even more. This was different from their usual "arguments"; this was a direct attack on Y/N's personal life and who she was as a person. The only thing she ever got into it with Spencer about before was how he would interrupt her or one-up her constantly, never letting her get the chance to prove herself. She teased him, calling him names like "Scrawny" or "Doctor Brainiac" but she would have done that if they were friends. Clearly, though, tonight had proved they were far from that.

Which, she knew, but she didn't understand what she did. She had been thinking back on her past since his quip in the diner, and no matter how hard she racked her brain, she couldn't think of a single thing that could make him hate her so much.

So, she decided to dance her worries away with Penny and Emily, not giving a fuck about what some scrawny kid with three PhDs had to say about her.


	6. four

Y/N went home almost completely sobered up that night, having drunk only water for the rest of the evening after her three shots.

It had nothing to do with what Spencer had said, or at least that's what she told herself.

When she first joined the team, she sought out everyone's approval - especially Reid's, because of how smart he was. She got it from everyone else except for him, of course, which drove her mad for the first few months. Then, she just responded to him the same way he responded to her - with sass and annoyance.

She went home that night and took another warm shower, letting the water wash away her anger and frustration. At around four in the morning, after sleeping approximately thirty-seven minutes, she got a call from Emily saying there was a case.

Goddamnit, she thought. What a way to begin the weekend.

She rolled out of bed, unsure what to wear. Her hair was nearly dry, so she decided to leave it in its natural state. She quickly put on some natural makeup - mascara and a chapstick - before walking into her closet. She pulled out her high waisted black pants, royal blue chiffon blouse, and matching black and royal blue flats. Y/N pulled on her shoes, grabbing her to-go Starbucks cup and filling it up with coffee from her Keurig, heading out the door and locking up the apartment as soon as it was full.

Arriving at Quantico very quickly, she walked in through the doors with her coffee in hand and a smile on her face. Luke took one look at her and groaned.

"Princesa, how are you this chipper?"

"I stopped drinking early on in the night, it's like I could sense there was a case coming," She winked, laughing as she placed her briefcase on her desk and taking her work tablet out. Heading into the conference room, she took the seat closest to the door. Luke and Emily took the seats next to her as Garcia walked in to present the case.

"This case is in Los Angeles." JJ stated as Garcia tapped a button, sending the files to everyone's tablets and handing a physical file to Reid. Y/N rolled her eyes at that but didn't comment, flipping through the file on her tablet.

"We are definitely dealing with a serial killer; this unsub is killing men and women aged thirty to thirty-five, usually just married couples but also recently expanding to engaged couples. We know it's the same unsub targeting both groups as the MO is the same."

"This unsub just lost their significant other, likely through death, and they are taking it out on people their age who are about to get married. Possible occupation being a wedding planner, if it's a woman." Y/N stated, flipping her tablet closed and downing the last of her coffee. Reid glared and rolled his eyes at her, to which she raised a brow at him, as if daring him to speak. He quickly looked away, picking up his file and tucking it under his arm.

That's what I thought, asshat. She thought smugly. She stood as Emily said the signature "wheels up in thirty" and picked up her tablet, going to grab her things and head to the jet. Penelope came rushing out after her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry about boy wonder last night."

"It's fine, really. Nothing you could have done." She detached herself from the blonde, giving her a smile as she placed her tablet and a new book from her desk into her briefcase.

"I love you, sugar plum, stay safe."

"I always will, I gotta come back to my favourite tech analyst." Penelope smiled at this before turning and heading towards her self-proclaimed "batcave" as Y/N waved down Luke and headed to the jet, his arm around her shoulder.

___________________________________________

On the jet is just about when all hell broke loose.

"Y/L/N, Reid. You two will be going undercover as a newly engaged couple as soon as we've figured out where the unsub finds their victims."

"We're gonna be what now?!" Y/N says, looking up from her book in shock.

"You, me, undercover. Use your ears next time," Reid quips. Y/N rolls her eyes, looking back at Emily after taking note of the page she was on in her book.

"That's fine with me, Em. Let's get this profile figured out, then."

Y/N was internally freaking out, though. She did not want to go undercover with Reid. But here she was, preparing to risk her life with the man who hated her.

___________________________________________

The profile was done quicker than normal, and the team realised you were right - because of that, your team's sights were set on one Ms. Sarah Beedleton who recently lost her fiance in a car crash and became a wedding planner soon after his death. The unsub was seen picking up newly engaged or married couples at a local restaurant called Jim's, and they either discussed wedding plans or their weddings before they left together. So you were sitting with Reid at Jim's, your grandma's wedding ring on your left ring finger instead of your right, eyes scanning the menu.

"What are you getting, Spence?" You said, the nickname coming out as a way of seeming more like a legitimate couple.

"The parmesan chicken, what about you?"

"I'll probably have the same thing, or maybe just a salad."

"Sounds wonderful, I sincerely hope you enjoy whatever you end up picking." Y/N scrunchies her nose up at the weird wording before laughing softly.

"Spence, you worded that so weirdly."

"Did I now?" He asked, laughing as well. It was nice, getting along with him instead of arguing, even if it was because you were undercover trying to catch a relentless murderer.

That's when a woman approached. A blonde woman, at that. Not Sarah Beedleton.

"Spencer?" The woman asked, seemingly shocked.

"Lila?"

"It's me, hey, how are you?"

"I'm, uh, out at dinner. With my fiancée?" He said it more like a question and Y/N gently kicked him under the table in response, giving him a look.

"O-Oh.. Well, it was nice seeing you?" A flash of disappointment went through Lila's face before she waved and walked off.

"You too, Lila." Y/N was about to ask Spencer about Lila when a dark haired lady approached, offering a hand out to her.

"Hi, I'm Sarah! I heard you say you're engaged?"

"Yes, we just got engaged last week," Y/N said, looking at Spencer with as much love as she could falsely muster up.

"That's so cute! I'm a wedding planner in the area. Would you like to head back to my shop to check some stuff out?"

"That sounds wonderful, Sarah! Thank you so much! We can follow you out once we eat?" Sarah nodded at Y/N in response before returning to her seat.

After eating her salad and Spencer ate his chicken, they paid for their meal and walked over to where Sarah was seated.

"We're ready if you are, ma'am." Reid said. Sarah simply nodded, getting up and walking to the door. Spencer opened it for the both of the women., then proceeded to open the car door of the small VW Bug that was given so they weren't in a government vehicle.

"Here you go, Y/N."

"Thanks, Spence." You smiled, getting into the car.

He got into the driver's seat and followed Sarah to a small boutique style shop, getting out and opening Y/N's door for her again.

"We got this," He whispered, grabbing her hand to help her out of the car. Y/N took it, stepping onto the curb in her high heels and nearly falling face first if it weren't for the fact he caught her first. "Be careful, Y/N."

"Thanks, Spence."

Once inside the shop, the agenda quickly shifted. Sarah was quick to threaten the young agents, saying the two of them didn't deserve to be married and be happy when she lost her husband so brutally.

"Sarah, please calm down. It's alright, we won't tell anyone if you just let us go," Y/N pleaded, trying to sound genuine.

"You know what, little girl? I don't believe you and lover boy over here are actually engaged." Y/N inwardly groaned.

"What do you mean? Why would you think that?"

"You've barely touched each other, and no endearing pet names either."

"We prefer to call each other by our names unless we're... alone... if you get what I mean." Y/N forced out a laugh.

"We're also not big on PDA." Spencer continued.

"Well that's bullshit. Prove you're as in love as you say you are. Fucking prove it."

Y/N looked over at Spencer, giving a "please don't hate me look." Before he had time to react she pulled him down and brought their lips together in a short kiss.

She was stalling for time, sure, but she definitely didn't hate the feeling of Spencer's lips on her own.

When they pulled apart, they heard a loud bang, followed by Alvez yelling "FBI!" and they knew they were safe.

"Sorry," Y/N mumbled, seeing the annoyed look on Spencer's face.


	7. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : this chapter includes sexually explicit content. you have been warned.

The drive back to the hotel was awkward, to say the least. Reid was absolutely seething and Y/N didn't know what to do to fix it. She had apologised multiple times, but his reaction seemed to be more than anger.

It was absolute fury.

So Y/N quietly made her way up to her hotel room, the same one from the night before that was across the hall from Spencer's, and decided it'd be best to try and get some sleep after a nice, warm shower.

After her shower, she got dressed and went to lay in bed, alone with her thoughts without any distractions.

As soon as she started overthinking the situation with Reid - his reaction, how he treated her while they were "together" and how his lips felt against her own and how much she liked the feeling - she heard a loud knock on her door.

"Who the hell," she muttered, throwing the blankets off of her and heading to the door.

Upon opening it, Y/N was greeted with none other than Spencer Reid himself. He quickly stepped inside her room, not even bothering to speak until she had shut the door behind him.

"Why did you kiss me?" He said quickly, Y/N barely able to catch his words.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, why did you kiss me? Today, with Sarah. Why'd you do it?"

"So she didn't fucking slit our throats? Why else would I have kissed you, Genius?" Anger flashed through his eyes, and he took a step towards Y/N, effectively backing her into the wall. He took another step towards her until his body was nearly touching hers, and she looked up at him through her lashes. Something new flashed in his eyes; something that Y/N recognised easily.

It was desire.

"You shouldn't have kissed me. I cannot believe you kissed me. What the fuck, Y/N, I can't believe I let you. We were on the job." She snaked her arms up and tangled her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck, tugging gently to get Spencer closer to her.

"My, my, Doctor, is that your gun in your pocket or do you enjoy my presence more than you let on?" His eyes darkened at her words.

"You know damn well I don't have my gun on me right now." She surged forward, connecting their lips in a bruising kiss. Y/N groaned, pushing her hips towards his. Y/N was absolutely living for everything going on right now, and didn't want it to end. His hand roamed her body before making their way to her throat, giving it a light squeeze. Her eyelashes fluttered from the feeling.

"Strip, and get on your knees."

"Yes, Doctor." She quickly followed his orders, taking off her clothes and tossing them somewhere in the room. She dropped to her knees, looking up at Spencer through her lashes. Timidly, she reached up and palmed his bulge through his pants. Upon getting a positive groan, she undid his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down.

"Open." He said, voice husky as he placed a tight grip on her jaw. Y/N wet her lips with her tongue and did so and Spencer pushed the tip of his dick past her soft lips. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, the tip hitting the back of her throat and making tears form in the corners of her eyes. "Do you like, fuck, like my cock in the back of your throat? Hmm?" She moaned, the vibration her voice caused him to groan, her way of saying yes because she couldn't speak as his dick practically gagged her. She flattened her tongue and swiped it around his sensitive tip.

Spencer brought his hand to her loose damp hair and began to push Y/N further. Usually head pushers bothered her but this time she didn't resist. She hallowed her cheeks, creating a sucking motion and brought her hand to the base of his cock, following the motion of her mouth. Y/N felt his dick twitch in the back of her throat and soon after, he was groaning and finishing down her, quickly swallowing the salty liquid as he pulled her up towards him. She wiped the spit of her chin with the back of her hand as she stared up at him.

There was an awkward pause of her and Spencer making eye contact until he spoke up, "I'll see you at work." He abruptly made his way to the door and left back to his hotel room, leaving Y/N standing there with her throat sore and without so much as a goodbye.

She took another shower, sitting in there confused and somewhat hurt by Spencer's actions. She felt used - rightfully so. He came to her room, had her suck his dick, then he left. Without even a goodbye. While he had an impressive dick, he was being one.

Getting out of the shower, she climbed straight into bed, not even bothering to get dressed. They were heading home in a few hours and she needed the rest so she didn't fall asleep on the plane.

___________________________________________

The plane ride home was more awful than normal in certain ways, but better in others. No rude quips from Spencer, which was good, but he wouldn't even look at her, not even to glare, which Y/N hated.

The other team noticed it, too. Spencer was silent. The whole team was waiting for one of them to break - Spencer or Y/N - and talk on the plane ride, or even look at the other, but nothing happened. It was a normal ride for once, although not normal for them. Y/N had her headphones in, blasting Hot N Cold by Katy Perry. It spoke volumes on the way Spencer was acting. One minute he's fucking the back of her throat, the next completely ignoring her. The more she thought about it, the more annoyed she got with it.

She decided to skip the song before it ended, not trying to piss herself off more. Luke kept looking between her and Reid, and she finally gave him an "I'll explain later" look, and he raised his eyebrows.

Once home, Luke walked up and grabbed Y/N's go bag for her.

"Let's get you home, with me and Garcia and some alcohol, where you can tell me what's going on in that head of yours, pretty girl."

Back at Y/N's apartment with Luke and Penelope, the older man looked at her pointedly.

"So, what the hell happened at the end of the case to make the pretty boy act so weird?"

"I, uh, well I kissed him because Sarah Beetleton was being an absolute bitch and saying she was going to kill us if we didn't prove we were in love and actually engaged and I couldn't think of another way to prove it. And then the asshat showed up at my hotel room once we got back."

"And?" Luke raised his eyebrows at Y/N.

"He, uh, I, um, you know what, what happened next doesn't matter."

"Oh but now I'm curious, Y/N, tell us!" Penelope said.

"Yeah, Y/N, tell us." Luke laughed.

"I might have given him head and then he abruptly left after without even saying goodbye. He just went 'I'll see you at work' and walked out."

"Oh, so pretty boy got game."

"No, he doesn't," Y/N rolled her eyes. "I just happened to not know how to properly react when a coworker orders me around." Luke laughed, loudly, at that and Penelope clapped and giggled. "Anyways, we have work tomorrow so you guys should probably leave. And if anyone on the team finds out about this you guys are dead."

"Okay, princesa, no one else finds out. But we can't go home yet because we've been drinking, so you better set up your pull out for me and Penny so we can get our shit in the morning before work."

"Of course, Luke. Let me set you guys up and then I'm getting my ass in bed."


	8. six

The next case was called a day and a half later and it pulled the team to Helena Montana for high class couples being suffocated.

The case went by quickly, the unsub being a twenty-something year old man who was jealous because he recently lost his job and girlfriend, therefore losing two things he deemed important; his status and the person he loved.

The entire time, Spencer wouldn't look at Y/N. No quips when she made commentary on the case, no trying to prove her wrong when she said something. The team was in shock, to say the least, with only Luke and Garcia knowing the "reason" - if they'd even call it that - for his weird behaviour.

Y/N wanted to call him out on it, she really did, but she wasn't sure where to start - or even why she was so upset by the lack of interaction in the first place. She hated him, he hated her. She should be glad there's no rude comments that make her want to scream.

But here she was, on the jet flying back from the case, upset that he hadn't talked to her, not even rudely. They weren't paired together for the profile this case, either, so it wasn't like Y/N could force an interaction.

"Movie night?" Garcia called out from her batcave as soon as they were back at Quantico.

"Of course, Pen. Let me tell Luke and then after paperwork we can head back." Y/N said back. She went to find Alvez, telling him that Penelope and her were having a movie night at Y/N's apartment, if he wanted to join. He said sure, after paperwork, but that they should have a team outing the next night on their day off.

The whole team agreed, even Spencer, to a team outing, which surprised everyone. Well, everyone except Rossi and JJ. JJ had to get home to Will and the boys and Rossi said there was no way in hell he'd be drinking cheap liquor with his coworkers when he could go home to his scotch.

Y/N did her paperwork as fast and as neatly as possible, dropping it with Emily and heading into Garcia's batcave.

"You know, Pen, it's nice seeing you and Luke getting along. I know I've said it before but it's really nice."

"Well, we're coworkers. It was bound to happen eventually, sugar plum." She gave a pointed look and Y/N rolled her eyes.

"I've tried to be nice to him. Hell, I've been more than nice to him. It's not my fault he's a dick."

"Who's a dick?" Luke asked, walking into the room.

"Who do you think, Alvez?"

"Ah, I see. Well, I finished my paperwork if you guys want to head out." Luke slung his arm around Y/N's shoulder, her picking her briefcase up off the floor and the three of them heading out to their cars.

At Y/N's apartment, they decided to watch The Kissing Booth series.

"Y/N, this movie is awful."

"Which is exactly what makes it so funny, Luke!"

"That's right, it's hilarious to make fun of," he snorted.

"Isn't that the only reason we watch stupid romantic comedies?" Penelope said.

"Okay, so, we're watching both, unless we fall asleep. And I have wine so I expect it to be drunk."

"No, you just want us drunk."

"Not true, Alvez. Now hush so we can watch the cheesy goodness that is this movie."

"And so Y/N can stare at the guy who plays Lee."

"What? He's my type."

"Y/N, he looks like Spencer." Alvez teases.

"Excuse me? No he does not?"

"Uh, yes he does." Penelope added.

Y/N rolled her eyes, putting popcorn in the microwave.

"You better be glad I love y'all."

___________________________________________

The three of them made it through the two movies and a bottle of wine, along with four bags of popcorn. So, overall, it was a good night.

Afterwards, Y/N set up her pull out couch for them again and then headed to bed, setting her alarm for ten the next day. She wanted to buy a new dress for her outing with the team the next night, so she had to be up early because shopping took her forever.

The next day, at ten on the dot, she came out of her room and noticed Garcia and Luke had left and she had a text from them from about fifteen minutes prior about the fact they were leaving. She shot a quick text back before eating a granola bar and changing to go shopping.

At the mall, she went to her usual stores before finally finding the perfect dress.

It was a lilac, a-line dress with a halter style top. It had a deep v-neck and she had the perfect shoes to go with it already at home, so it was perfect for the bar. It was enough scandal that she might be able to get home with someone, but not enough that she didn't feel comfortable wearing it in front of coworkers.

She paid for the dress, heading out of the store with her bag and to the diner for lunch. She was greeted by Jessie, as usual, and took a seat in the booth in the back.

"Heya, sugar, what can I get you today?"

"Fries and a shake, but only if you let me pay for my meal this time, Jessie."

"Fine, fine, I'll let you pay. Let me go put that in and I'll be back." After a few minutes, Jessie returned with a basket of fries and a shake, as well as a second shake.

"I'm off for lunch, and I miss chatting with you, so I thought I'd join you if that's alright." Y/N nodded, sipping her shake.

"How have you been, Jessie?"

"Great, better when you get to come in. What about you?"

"I've been good; just got done shopping for a new dress. It's a really gorgeous lilac."

"Oooh, do you have pictures? I want to see!"

"Yes, here," she showed off the dress to Jessie, who sighed.

"That's beautiful on you, sugar. What's it for?"

"Nothing specific, I just have a team outing tonight and wanted something new. In four years they kind of end up seeing all your clothes." Jessie nodded in understanding.

"If I know anything about you, it's that you hate rewearing outfits unless necessary."

"Eh, I've gotten over that, mostly, I just wanted an excuse for a pretty dress." Y/N laughed, causing Jessie to as well.

At one, Y/N's alarm went off for her to start getting ready. She had been talking to Jessie for an hour, and Jessie had to go back to work anyways, so she bid Jessie farewell and headed home to get ready for the night out.

Starting with a shower, she took her usual time, but instead of sitting she shaved her legs since she hadn't in a few days due to being away on a case and therefore wearing pants. She got out once she finished, thankful that today she got away without accidentally cutting up her legs. Checking the time, she realised it was already two, and she had to be at the restaurant at five, then they were all heading to the bar afterwards. Rossi had last minute decided to come to the restaurant, deciding to treat the team to dinner since he had "nothing better to do" tonight.

She quickly did her hair, or as quick as she could manage. It took a whole ass forty-five minutes, which left her about two hours and fifteen minutes to do her makeup and actually find the shoes she knew would match the dress.

Digging through her closet, she found the heels tucked in the very back corner, underneath all her other pairs. That had taken her fifteen minutes, but it was worth it. They were dark purple suede chunky block heels with a strap around the ankle. They had a closed, rounded toe, and they were one of her favourite pairs of shoes. She did her entire face of makeup before deciding to wait to put on lipstick until it was time to go, which would be in about an hour by the time she got done.

She put on an episode of Doctor Who while she waited to be able to leave, and then once it was over she swiped on a dark purple lipstick that matched her shoes before slipping them on and buckling the strap. She grabbed her purse, heading out the door and locking up behind her.

She had a feeling tonight was going to be interesting.


	9. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : this chapter includes (somewhat) sexually explicit content. you have been warned.

At the restaurant, Y/N was the last to arrive due to being caught in traffic, despite leaving at four fifteen to get there early. The team had conveniently left her a seat, right in between Spencer and Luke. Y/N sighed, greeting the team and taking the seat.

"Hey, Luke," Y/N whispered, bumping his shoulder with her own.

"Hola, princesa. How was your day?"

"I saw Jessie at the diner, so pretty good. She took her break while I was there so we got to catch up." He nodded with a smile at her words.

"I hope everyone had a great day," she spoke to the rest of the team. They all replied appreciatively before Penelope spoke up.

"You look hot, Y/N." She said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks, Penny, so do you! As usual." Y/N shot a wink across the table to her best friend. Everyone laughed - except for Spencer - and they ordered their food and made idle chit-chat.

Y/N finally had, what she considered to be, a brilliant idea. "Payback" on Spencer. After their food came out, she put one hand under the table and on her lap and ate with the other. After a few minutes, she moved the hand in her lap onto Spencer's knee, gauging his reaction out of the corner of her eye. He coughed, trying to cover up his surprise.

"S-Sorry, wrong pipe?" He said, the phrase sounding more like a question than a statement. He didn't even look over at her, and she took that as a sign she was in the clear. Y/N moved her hand slightly higher, so it was on his thigh, and she took another bite of her food.

He cleared his throat and looked over at her from the corner of his eye while taking a bite of his own food. She didn't look back, just slid her hand up even higher until it was on his leg sitting at his groin. She left it there as she finished nearly all of her food, not even giving Spencer so much as a sideways look.

Five minutes later, she finally moved her hand to rest over his - now hard - dick. She left it sitting there, moving it slightly every so often, causing him to cough in surprise when she did so. They finished their food, talking with the team, and Y/N finished her glass of wine before they decided to head to the bar. She pulled her hand off Spencer's lap and finally looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was giving her a sideways glare, clearing his throat quietly before looking away. She stood, kissing both of Rossi's cheeks and bidding him farewell for the evening. They all then called a couple joint ubers, heading to the bar they usually went to.

Upon their arrival they all got out, Y/N feeling someone grab her arm to hold her back from the group.

"What do you want?"

"What the hell was that, at the restaurant?"

"What do you mean?" She feigned innocence. "I was just enjoying a meal with the team."

"Don't pull that bullshit with me, Y/N. You were clearly testing me."

"Well, from the feel of things, you were enjoying the attention, Doctor Reid. So I really don't want to hear it." He flared his nostrils, barely controlling his microexpressions. The same look of desire flashed through his eyes as it did when they were in the hotel room and Y/N smirked. "And anyways, you don't really deserve to be helped out right now, no matter how much I may have wanted to get you worked up. You know why? Because you were a complete asshole to me. You always have been, Reid. So I don't want you to ruin my night. If you'll excuse me, I've got drinks to have and dancing to do."

___________________________________________

Two hours and three shots later, Y/N was tipsy. Spencer, on the other hand, was absolutely drunk. His words were slurred, among other things. He was sitting at the table the team had placed their belongings and he was with Luke at the moment. The team was taking turns somewhat 'babysitting' him. After ten more minutes of dancing, Luke walked up to Y/N.

"Uh, princesa?"

"Yeah, what's up, Luke?"

"Spencer asked for you, specifically, to go talk to him." Y/N rolled her eyes.

"Did he say why? I asked him not to ruin tonight for me."

"He said it was important, princesa. If he gets out of hand, call me over, okay?"

"Thanks, Alvez." She reached up, kissing his cheek before making her way over to Spencer.

"What do you want, Scrawny?"

"Why do you not like me?" He slurred.

"Spencer, now is not the time for this conversation. You're drunk. I'm not going to be a part of your drinking games, alright?"

"No, I want to know what I did."

"You've been rude to me damn near everyday for the past four years. For something I had no control over. And then, the cherry on top, is the hotel room the other night." Spencer frowned, and Y/N could see the gears in his head turning. "Let's get you home, alright?"

"Fine. You should probably tell your little boyfriend you're taking me home."

"Luke isn't my boyfriend, Spencer. But I'll be right back." She walked off to where Luke was a few feet away.

"Hey, Alvez. I'm taking the drunk ass over there home 'cause I don't think he'll manage on his own."

"Okay, princesa, text me when you're home safe." Y/N made her way back to Spencer, gently pulling him off the barstool.

"C'mon, Genius, it's time to get you home."

"You know, I think Morgan and Hotch would've liked you."

"Who are they?"

"They used to be on the team. I miss them."

"That sucks," Y/N said, unsure exactly how to react.

"I'm gonna invite them over to a night out sometime."

"Okay, Reid." They were in the uber at this point, heading to Spencer's apartment. He leaned his head on Y/N's shoulder and was asleep within seconds.

So he's a sleepy drunk, she thought. Of course.

When they arrived at his apartment, she shook him awake and tugged him out of the car and up the steps.

"Where are your keys, Genius?"

"Left pocket," he said, making no move to get them out. Y/N sighed, putting her hand in his pocket and pulling out his keys. She unlocked his door, holding it open for him. "Do you want to come in?"

"Do you want me to come in?" Spencer looked down and nodded, his face flushed crimson. "Then make way." She entered his apartment, taking in the olive green walls and hundreds, maybe even thousands, of books. He motioned for her to follow him into the living room where he took a seat on the couch, patting the spot next to him. She carefully took off her shoes and sat, folding her legs up underneath her.

"I, uh, I'm sorry I've made assumptions about you based on your family."

"It's fine, Reid."

"I-It's not, but okay," he replied softly.

"Aren't you tired? You fell asleep on me in the uber."

"Yeah, but you're here."

"I can leave so you can sleep."

"No, I... If you want to stay you can. I'd prefer if you stayed. It's late and I'd feel like hell if something happened to you. You can take my bed, the couch is pretty comfortable so I can sleep here." He had begun to mumble as he grew more tired.

"I'm not taking your bed, Spencer."

"Well, I'm not letting you take the couch."

"You're stubborn." She said, and he nodded.

"The only other option is sharing the bed."

"Spencer, I think you're forgetting your dick was in my mouth less than a week ago. I think I can survive sleeping in the same bed as you." The corners of his lips perked up, and he coughed to cover up a laugh.

Y/N enjoyed the domesticity of their conversation. Spencer being drunk made him tolerate her, and she enjoyed it despite the fact she knew deep down he probably didn't care if she got home safe.

He hated her, or at least that's what he said, but his actions the past few days had proved otherwise. She was getting too attached to the kind words, but isn't it a saying that drunk words are sober thoughts?

Maybe he did care more than he let on.

And, maybe, just maybe, Y/N liked it.


	10. eight

"So, does that mean you want to share the bed?" Spencer mumbled, half asleep, causing Y/N to laugh softly.

"It's alright with me if it's alright with you, but if you touch me whatsoever it is on, Reid."

"Alright, alright, I get it. No touching."

Of course, that didn't last long. Y/N woke up in a room she didn't recognize with a six-foot-something man wrapped around her, clinging around her waist as if she were going to disappear. Her arms were around his torso, her head on his chest. Her eyes fluttered open and she remembered where she was and who she was with.

I literally woke up with his arms wrapped around me, with my head on his chest.

Actually, I don't hate this...

Wait! What am I thinking? I hate him!

...Right?

Her thoughts were running at a mile a minute, and she didn't even know what to think first.

The fact she was enjoying being tangled up with none other than Spencer Reid? Or the fact that he was starting to finally warm up to her? And that she was currently in his bed, arms wrapped around each other, wishing this was her life every morning.

Was she falling for him?

Definitely.

Did she care?

She couldn't tell yet.

___________________________________________

After another twenty minutes, Spencer's eyes fluttered open. Y/N hadn't moved and her eyes were closed, somewhat relishing in the moment, content with how she was laying with Spencer.

He cleared his throat and she opened her eyes, glancing up at him through her lashes.

"Good morning, Doctor." She said softly. He looked down at her and she leaned back to get a better look at him. "Looks like we both failed the 'no touching' thing we agreed on last night."

"What the hell even happened last night?"

"You got really drunk, so I brought you home, then you got in a fight with me about who was sleeping on the couch versus the bed after you asked me to stay. And then, we agreed we wouldn't touch each other while in bed. Yet we wake up like this. Interesting how things work, right?"

"You're being too loud, Y/N. Way too loud. My head is pounding." Y/N untangled her legs from him, pulling her arms from around him.

"Where's your medicine cabinet?"

"Kitchen, in the cabinet by the fridge."

"I'll be right back, then, with Advil and water." Y/N stepped out of bed, readjusting the sweatpants Spencer gave her to wear as pajamas as she walked into the kitchen. She got a glass of water and Advil, taking it back to Spencer.

"Here you go, Genius. I've never known you to party that hard. I was honestly kinda surprised."

"I'm even more surprised you're the one who ended up bringing me home."

"Well, before I realised just how drunk you were and decided to bring you home, you asked for me specifically to talk to you at the bar."

"Oh, jeez, what did I want?"

"You asked, and I quote, 'why do I not like you.'" She answered him cockily.

"Surprisingly, I don't... I don't remember that?"

"That doesn't surprise me." She shrugs.

"Can I ask for your recollection of what happened last night?"

"Basically, Luke was sitting with you when you asked for me. You asked why I didn't like you, so I told you, then I said I was taking you home. You fell asleep on my shoulder in the uber, and then when we got back to your apartment you wouldn't hand me your keys so I had to get them out of your pocket myself. Then you invited me in, then told me to stay, then fought with me about the fact you were going to sleep on the couch and give up your bed - to which I said no, by the way, so we decided to share the bed after I made a joke about the hotel the other day. Oh, you also mentioned Morgan and Hotch and how they would've liked me."

"They would have," he smiled. "But... I, uh... Why don't you like me, though? I genuinely don't remember what you said because of how drunk I was."

"I said that you've been rude to me damn near everyday for the past four years, for something I had no control over. And then, of course, the hotel the other day after that case with Sarah Beetleton in LA."

"Y/N, what about the night at the hotel bothered you?" Y/N sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"For a genius with an IQ of 187, you sure can be dumb when it comes to girls." He raised a brow in confusion, motioning for her to continue.

"You came to my hotel room after I did something in an attempt to save our asses - which it worked, by the way - and asked me why I did it, when the answer was the fact it didn't seem like I had a choice. I wasn't about to die and I didn't think you were down for that, either. I kissed you in an attempt to stall for time, and it did just that. Beetleton is behind bars thanks to that. We could be dead had I not done that. Instead of thanking me, you got mad at me.

And while what happened next was consensual on both ends, I'm not gonna lie and say it was nice to have you get your dick sucked and then leave, because it wasn't fun. The moment was whatever; what happened happened. Nothing either of us can do about it. But you just left without even saying goodbye or good night. It sucked." Y/N sighed again, feeling deflated and vulnerable. "On top of that, I have been trying to get your approval since I joined the team and even after basically saving your life, that didn't happen. I didn't get a thank you or anything of the sort, just a sore throat and a bruised ego."

"I.. I didn't even think about that. Aftercare, right?" Y/N gave a slight nod. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Well, I was, just not about the right things. I was frustrated you had kissed me. Because I hate you, right?" He said, sounding more like he was asking himself.

"Right, because people that hate each other do that." Y/N laughed softly.

"Let me make it up to you? Take out and a movie, tonight?"

"Only if you let me go home and change first, Scrawny." He gave a half smile and waved as Y/N grabbed her stuff from the night before and headed out the door.

___________________________________________

Y/N was absolutely destroying her closet to find something to wear back to Spencer's. She didn't want to seem like she thought it was a date - because it wasn't, right? But she also didn't want to show up in sweats.

She pulled out her cropped, pastel tie-dye Keith Haring sweatshirt and a pair of white high waisted jeans and some dusty pink high tops, deciding that was casual enough to wear for a movie night with your most "hated" coworker.

Except she was realising she didn't hate Spencer, not really. She actually really enjoyed his company, when they got along. And she liked how the past few days had led to them (hopefully) putting aside their differences and becoming friends.

As she pulled Spencer's t-shirt over her head, she got a call from Luke. She clicked accept, putting it on speaker as she untied the waistband on the sweatpants she had borrowed, tugging them down her legs.

"Ay dios mio, princesa! You didn't call or text last night and I was worried!" He scolded.

"Sorry, I just got home."

"Oooh," He teased. "Fun night?"

"No, not a fun night. Or morning. He asked me to stay and then didn't remember asking me to stay when he woke up. And when we woke up we were all, like, cozy and cuddled up. Bleh!" Luke laughed. "And he asked me what happened last night and it got super awkward and vulnerable. But I'm getting dressed and heading back over, because he said he wants to 'make it up to me' for being a dick."

"Oooh, tiene ganas la princesa y la princesa siempre consigue lo que quiere!" He was laughing, very hard, on the other side of the phone to the point where Y/N barely got what he was saying.

"Alvez, I will slap you. No hesitations."

"Okay, okay, I get it. No getting anything."

"Now, I did not say that. But, either way, I gotta get going. Goodbye, love you, I'll update you next movie night."

On the drive back to Spencer's place, Y/N was having an eternal freak out. What was going to happen? Was she wanting it to be more than just a hangout? Was that going to happen?

She didn't know for sure. She enjoyed the night at the hotel, sure, but was doing something similar moving to fast? If she wanted anything with Spencer, it was domestic life together; the cute moments. Sure, the kinky ones were fun, but she enjoyed waking up in his arms.

Not knowing how he felt was driving her crazy, because she was most definitely starting to not hate him.


	11. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : this chapter contains explicit sexual content; you have been warned

Y/N timidly knocked on Spencer's apartment door, and he answered almost immediately, as if he had been waiting on the other side since she left.

"Hey," he said, motioning for her to come in.

"Heya," she said, the awkward tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. He pulled a few takeout menus out from the drawer next to his fridge, handing them to her.

"Here's the takeout places nearby that deliver, but if you'd rather have pizza or something from that diner you like by HQ we can get food there, too." He informs her awkwardly.

"Actually, chinese sounds great right now, if that's cool with you?" She shyly responds.

"You're in charge tonight, it's up to you." He spoke softly, as if testing the waters with his words.

"Chinese it is, then." She told him her usual order, him ordering as she went back to the door and slipping off her shoes to reveal mismatched Stitch socks.

"Nice socks," he commented, exiting the kitchen. "Food should be here in twenty minutes or less, they said."

"Thanks, Spencer. I appreciate it." Y/N said. "Though, I have a couple questions."

"Ask away; I'm sure I have an answer." Y/N rolled her eyes. Cocky bastard she thinks to herself.

"Okay, Genius. Riddle me this; how do you plan on making up the past four years of B.S. up to me? And what did you mean by 'I'm in charge tonight'?" Y/N puts up airquotes.

"Well, obviously a simple movie night isn't going to make it up to you. So, you're in charge for at least tonight, which means whatever you wanna do happens."

"Whatever I want, huh?" She raised a brow and he nodded. "What if I said I wanted to skip the movie all together and just have a redo of the night at the hotel?"

A blush crept up the man's neck and he cleared his throat. "Then that can be arranged."

"Well," Y/N said, suddenly getting an idea. "I have a movie in mind I'd like to watch. And it's somewhat a foreign film!"

"What movie?"

"365 Days." A mischievous tone in her voice.

"I've never heard of it, is it any good?"

"Very! It's about the mafia." Y/N was internally laughing; it was a great movie, if you enjoyed the mafia and porn wrapped into one. Spencer didn't need to know that, though. He'd be finding out soon enough.

"Okay, my only TV is in my room. If you'd like to, you can go set it up? I'll wait for the food and come in there when it's done." She nodded, heading into his room, turning on the TV and pulling the movie up as she took a seat on the bed, legs tucked under her. Ten minutes later, Spencer came in with takeout bags and plates. He placed the things down on his nightstand, taking a seat next to her before handing her her food and a plate, and a fork.

"I know you can use chopsticks, but as a precaution since we're not at a table I brought forks."

"Or, the Genius didn't want to be the only one using a fork," she teased, starting the movie.

___________________________________________

Spencer seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the movie, until the first sex scene, that is. He turned bright red when it came on from the neck up, and Y/N had to stifle a laugh. She enjoyed making him uncomfortable.

"How are you enjoying the movie, Doctor Reid?" She said, trying not to laugh at his expense.

"You, uh, didn't mention this when you explained the movie." His voice cracking.

"It must've slipped my mind..." She joked. "But, that doesn't answer my question; are you enjoying the movie?"

"Y-Yes," he stuttered, shifting in his seat. Y/N glanced down, taking note of his bulge in his jeans.

"Need help, there, Doctor?"

"I, um, I can wait until the movie's over. Genuinely, I like the movie." He said, stumbling over his words.

"The movie can be paused, you know."

"Fair point. But, you're in charge tonight, remember? So it's all up to you." Y/N picked up the remote, pausing the movie. She moved her empty plate, as well as Spencers, onto the nightstand on her side before swinging her leg over his lap to straddle him.

"So... I'm in charge, huh?" She whispered, leaning in so she spoke right into his ear. The hair on his neck sticking up with goosebumps.

"Y-Yes, mo- ma'am." He looked down, face crimson.

"What were you going to say, sweetheart? Call me mommy?" Y/N teased, relishing in the feeling of being in control.

"I-I was, i-if that's alright with you?" He questioned.

"I may be in charge but I'm not going to stop you, darling." Y/N whispered as she began to roll her hips against his crotch.

"O-Okay... Mommy." He mumbled. She leaned forward, waiting for him to close the gap between them. The pet name made her feel powerful and she felt wetness begin to pool in her underwear. As soon as he did, she took control of the kiss. Bringing her hands to the hair at the nape of his neck and tilting him upwards. He moaned into her mouth as she pushed her tongue past his lips. He immediately parts his mouth for her, exploring her tongue with his. Y/N begins to rock her hips more, feeling his cock strain against his pants as it presses into her inner thigh. She kissed down his jaw and neck, leaving a soft kiss on the column of his throat, just below his Adam's apple. He moaned in response, bucking his hips.

"Oh, you're such a needy little boy aren't you?" She teased, using her hands on his neck to force him to make eye contact with her. He nodded, moaning again.

"Y-Yes, Mommy," he mumbled. "Please, I need you."

"And what do you need from me, sweetheart?" Y/N said, voice barely above a whisper. She was not usually one to dominate so she was high on the feeling of someone begging for her.

"Please, Mommy, I want to feel you," he moaned, bucking his hips again.

"Well, because you said please, I guess it's alright." She kissed his jaw, and then his lips as she pulled his t-shirt over his head and unbuttoned his jeans. Y/N very very slowly slid them down his legs, leaving him in his boxers. Spencer let out a soft whine and she looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"You're in so many clothes," he whined.

"Is that a problem, darling?" She asked, eyebrows still raised. He nodded.

"I want to see you, please?" He said, his hazel eyes meeting hers.

"Hmmm," she said, tapping her chin as if she was thinking hard about what to say next. "Only if you take them off for me, sweet boy."

"Yes, Mommy, I can do that for you." He timidly reached his arms up, gently pulling her sweatshirt over her head, revealing her white lace bra. His eyes widened slightly, clouded with desire as he undid the buttons on her jeans and tugged them down her legs, showing off matching underwear. "You're really pretty," he mumbled as he finished pulling off her jeans.

"As are you, baby boy." She smiled softly, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "How badly do you need me, sweetheart? On a scale of one to ten, ten being the most."

"Definitely an eleven," he said, moaning as she rocked her hips against him.

"Oh, that's an awful lot. We should probably do something about it, huh?"

"Y-Yes, please, Mommy." He begs, sounding almost like a cry as his cock becomes even more sensitive.

She lifts her hips up slightly, hooking her fingers in the waistband of his boxers. She stalls more by gliding her fingers along the band instead of actually pulling them down. Spencer's breathing goes shallow in anticipation of what she's about to do. He whimpered as she finally began to slowly tug down his underwear. Spencer's hard dick is finally released from its confines as it snaps against his stomach, already leaking at the tip with precum.

Spencer's hands slowly go up to Y/N's hips and his finger taps along the material of her underwear. "What do you want, baby boy?" Y/N asks, noticing his dick twitch and his eyelashes flutter from the pet name.

"C-can you please ri-ride me Mommy." he moans and Y/N feels her pussy clench around nothing from his words. She reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra, letting the straps fall down her shoulders before fully taking it off. The sight of Y/N's breasts makes Spencer's eyes widen with desire and he gently brings his hands up to her chest.

Y/N smirks at Spencer's awe filled expression and brings her hand to his shoulder and the other to his stomach to stabilize herself. "You've behaved so well for me so I think you deserve it." She patronizes him as she lifts her hips up slightly and slowly tugs her underwear off her legs. She tosses the white lace fabric to the side of the bed and aligns Spencer's dick with the entrance of her wet pussy. She teases his tip with her wet folds and Spencer lets out a frustrated groan at first until Y/N sinks down on his cock.

Spencer's jaw goes slack as he lets out a shuddered moan from the feeling of being inside her. Y/N whimpers quietly as she adjusts to his above average dick. She places Spencer's hands on her hips, rocking slightly. Y/N threw her head back with a moan, her hands on Spencer's chest.

"You fill me up so well, baby boy." She moaned, raising herself up before dropping back down. She repeatedly bounced up and down on his cock, causing Spencer to throw his head back with a loud moan.

"M-Mommy, you feel so n-nice," he says in between moans. Y/N brings herself down to his level, kissing him roughly.

"You look so pretty underneath me, sweet boy," she spoke, kissing him again afterwards.

"I-I don't think I'm g-going to last m-much longer... C-Can you cum w-with me, Mommy?" Spencer asked after a few minutes, voice cracking.

"Oh, baby boy, of course," Y/N said, voice soft. "Can you be a good boy and cum with Mommy?" He nodded frantically.

Y/N releases the tight knot that had formed in her stomach, feeling the pleasure pulse from her core and through the rest of her body as Spencer bucks his hips one last time. His cock twitches inside her as she clenches around him, causing him to let out a string of semi high pitched moans. Y/N lets out one loud moan before she puts her face in the crook of his neck. Both their clammy bodies are pressed up against each other as neither of them move, just pulsing around each other. The room is filled with the sound of heavy breathing before Y/N lifts herself off of him, wincing at the sensation.

She moves off the bed and Spencer makes grabby hands at her, whining softly.

"Baby boy, I'm just going to get a washcloth to get us cleaned up. I'll be right back, I promise." He nodded as she made her way into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth from under the counter and running it under some warm water. She walked back over to Spencer, wiping him off before cleaning herself off, throwing the washcloth in the dirty clothes. "We should shower, darling," she said, pulling him up towards her and wrapping her arms around him gently. He nodded again, standing up and taking her hand as they headed into the bathroom.

Y/N turned the water on to a warm temperature and let it heat up while she went pee and Spencer got towels out from under the counter.

"Once we get in there, I want you to sit on the ground while I wash my hair and then let me take care of you, okay, darling?" He nodded, looking up at her from where he was crouched on the ground.

She took his hand, pulling him into the shower where he sat down, watching her as she washed her hair. Once she was done, she sat down in front of him, planting a gentle kiss on his nose.

"You did so well, but you haven't said a word since we finished. Are you alright?" She ran her fingers through his hair, getting it wet and untangling it as she did so.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright. I just wasn't expecting that, I guess?" He answered, voice quiet.

"What weren't you expecting, darling?" Y/N asked softly, starting to massage shampoo into his hair.

"Any of it? I really enjoyed it, but I'm not like that often. But I still really enjoyed it. I'd do it again... It was really nice..." He spoke softly, sounding unsure with himself. "I also didn't expect you to be so dominant, I guess. With how you reacted to me at the hotel, I expected that to be more difficult for you, if that makes sense?" Y/N nodded, rinsing the shampoo from his hair and grabbing the conditioner.

"I understand that. However, there's a lot you don't know about me, Doctor. We've got four lost years of friendship to make up for," Y/N said with a smile. "And before you go assuming things about the fact I said friendship, we don't know much about each other. If we're going to pursue something besides friendship, we need to get to know each other more first."

"I understand. I'm not offended."

"I didn't want to put you in a negative headspace, though, so I want to reassure you. I enjoy your company, Spencer. I really do. I'd love to get to know you more, if you want, starting tomorrow during our lunch break?" He nodded, closing his eyes as she washed out the conditioner in his hair and taking the loofah and washing his body. It was then that she noticed the scars he had. On his neck, in the inner portion of his elbows, a large one on his thigh, on his knee. Things she had never noticed because she was never really looking. She sighed softly, deciding not to comment as she finished washing and rinsing him off, standing as she finished.

"Sweetheart, you're good to go. Do you want me to stay the night with cuddles and Doctor Who? I know how much you love it."He nodded and stood, turning off the water as Y/N grabbed the towels. She wrapped one around her body under her arms, putting the other around Spencer like a cape. "You might feel silly but I'm not done taking care of you yet, pretty boy."

"Morgan used to call me that," Spencer said quietly.

"You'll have to introduce me to him, sometime, yeah?" She took his hand, guiding him into the bedroom. He nodded, then before she could ask where his pajamas were, he pointed to the drawer.

Y/N pulled the drawer open, grabbing both of them clothes and slipping into the pants she grabbed for herself and her sweatshirt from earlier before helping Spencer into his fuzzy pajama pants and Halloween t-shirt.

They curled up on the bed, Y/N acting as the big spoon with Spencer's lanky frame curled up in front of her. She pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and then his shoulder as he turned on the classic Doctor Who, the both of them slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. ten

They woke up the next morning to Y/N's alarm going off. They were still laying how they fell asleep the night before, with Y/N's arms around Spencer's waist with their legs tangled up underneath the blankets. Y/N groaned as she felt Spencer stretch his arms forward.

"Good morning," he said, his morning voice prominent. He turned around to look at her.

"Good morning, dear. I hope you slept all right." She replied, voice soft.

"I slept well, thank you. I'm guessing you have to head out to get ready for work?" Y/N frowned, nodding slowly.

"I probably should, yeah. I don't have extra clothes with me."

"Well, I'll see you at the office?" He questioned, her nodding again. She untangled their legs and took her arms from his waist. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and climbed out of bed, grabbing her jeans and walking over to the door for her shoes.

"I'll see you in like an hour, Reid. Have a good morning!" She called behind her as she headed to her car.

___________________________________________

Y/N arrived at the office forty-five minutes later, coffee in hand. She was wearing a dark green blouse with black blazer and her black, high-waisted dress pants with matching converse. She usually wore heels of some sort to the office, but she wasn't in the mood to feel taller today or have to deal with her feet hurting. When she walked in she found Luke sitting on her desk and he raised his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Alvez?" She said, nursing her coffee as she waited for him to answer.

"What happened last night?"

"We got chinese and watched one of his foreign films, that's all." Y/N spoke, trying to keep her microexpressions in line. While she wasn't ashamed of what happened, she didn't want to break Spencer's trust by blabbing about it to Luke just yet. She had told him and Garcia about the night at the hotel because she was upset and she had slipped up when telling them how the case went, but this was different. The night before hadn't been an intense night full of anger; it was different. The entire situation just felt more intimate than the previous one, and she didn't want to upset Spencer by telling Luke.

"Uh-huh, okay." Luke replied, clearly not believing her. He made his way back over to his desk and she sat at her own, placing her briefcase down and getting started on paperwork.

Spencer walked in ten minutes later, getting coffee in the break room before sitting at his desk and starting on his own paperwork. Y/N glanced up, shooting him a quick text.

Hey, want to go get lunch at the diner once we go on break?

Sure. That sounds nice; thanks Y/N.

She smiled to herself before continuing her paperwork, finishing up right as the clock hit eleven thirty. She dropped the paperwork off with Emily and grabbed her briefcase and headed to the diner. Five minutes later, she heard footsteps behind her and she turned to find Spencer jogging to catch up with her.

"Hey," he said, sounding slightly winded.

"Woah there, Scrawny. Don't knock yourself out chasing me," she laughed.

"I wasn't going to." He said. "Is your friend Jessie working today?" Y/N nodded, opening the door to the diner and heading inside, Spencer following close behind her. They sat down at the same booth they sat at last time, in the very back, away from everyone else. Jessie was quick to approach, looking surprised when she realised it was Spencer seated with Y/N, of all people.

"Hey Jessie, I just want my usual fries and shake." Y/N waved.

"I'll have a strawberry shake with fries, please." Spencer said. Jessie nodded with a smile, making her way into the back to get the food and shakes.

"So..." Y/N said awkwardly. The tension was starting to build and neither parties were sure how to handle it.

"So... Did you have a good time? I just realised I never asked you even though you asked me." Spencer said, voice quiet.

"I did," Y/N replied shyly.

"I'm glad; I had fun." He sat there for a moment before continuing. "Ask me something."

"What?"

"Ask me a question, something you want to know about me. I'll answer. And then I'll do the same to you, and we can go back and forth until our break is over."

"Hm... okay... I mean, you know a lot about my family from the media; what's yours like?"

"Well, I didn't know my dad growing up. He left due to my mother having a schizophrenic break when I was younger. And, as I just mentioned, my mother is a paranoid schizophrenic. She's institutionalized, now in DC rather than Vegas since she got kidnapped by an unsub a few years ago while I was in prison."

"Oh." Y/N said, unsure how to respond. "Your turn?" She questioned.

"Why'd you get disowned at such a young age?"

"Oh, I said I didn't agree with the things my family was doing. They told me if I didn't agree or support them, they weren't going to support me either so they kicked me out. I've lived on my own for twenty years now and I wouldn't do anything different."

"It's good you stood up for yourself."He praises.

"Thanks, Spencer." Jessie returned with their food at that point, Y/N smiling and thanking her as she sipped her milkshake. "Why were you in prison, if you don't mind my asking?"

"A prior unsub, Cat Adams, framed me for murder. And while I was in there she had people kidnap my mom, among other things. Of course, I'm innocent. I wouldn't hurt someone like that. You actually started at the BAU shortly after I got out of prison."

"I know you wouldn't. And that's interesting, I guess."

"Indeed. Why did you seek my approval when you joined the team?"

"I never said that I did." You lied.

"No, you didn't, but I've been a profiler since I was twenty-two. I can tell you did."

"Fair point." Y/N ate a few fries as she thought of how to word what she was going to say. "If that's the case, you'll know it wasn't just your approval, it was everyones. I was the newbie on the team. I wanted to prove myself, and I seemed to be doing that. I was doing that, to everyone except you. So it made me want the approval even more, since I wasn't automatically getting it as hard as I was trying to impress you. You were the only one who didn't immediately approve of me. It bothered me; you're the smartest person I've ever known, and until recently, you just didn't seem to like me no matter what I did." She finished her shake as she spoke, her work phone ringing loudly.

"Y/L/N, what's up?"

"We have a case. It's bad." Garcia said.

"Florida?"

"Florida."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten." She hung up, dropping some cash for the food on the table. "Expect a call in about five seconds, Spencer. There's a case." Spencer got the call and said he'd be there soon, standing and grabbing his satchel as he headed towards the door. Y/N followed him out, briefcase in hand.

"Oh, real fast, I do have a question regarding last night." Y/N said shyly. "Can I tell Luke and Garcia what happened? I haven't said anything to them yet, I wanted to ask you first."

"It's your business as well, Y/N. You don't have to ask permission to tell your best friends. Just maybe wait until after this case?"

"Yeah, of course."

___________________________________________

Under the table in the conference room, Spencer had his hand on Y/N's knee as Garcia debriefed the case.

On the jet, they sat across from each other with their legs touching.

If they had the chance to discreetly be touching, they were. If they were alone, for whatever reason, his hand was on the small of her back while they walked. They stood as close as they could be standing without being on top of each other.

While the rest of the team noticed, Luke is the one who finally broke and pulled Y/N aside to ask her about it.

"I thought nothing happened between you two? You seem awfully close now." He questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Just because we're close now doesn't mean something happened, Alvez."

"Perhaps, but I've seen the 'discreet' touches and the helping each other out and the like."

"....Fine. We might have done something or other because I convinced him to watch 365 Days."

"Mentirosa! Yo supe que algo pasó entre ustedes dos. Ustedes dos se han gustado durante cuatro años y finalmente hicieron algo! ¿Qué sigue? Bebés?" Luke teased.

"Luke Alvez, I don't know what the hell you are saying but I heard the word liar and babies. Just know I will not hesitate to kill you. And we both know I'll get away with it, too." She glared back, turning on her heel and walking back into the room where they were working on the profile.

"What did Luke want?" JJ asked.

"Oh, nothing important. Don't worry yourself about it, Jayge." She raised an eyebrow but dropped the subject, Y/N turning to help with the geographical profile.

Spencer raised his brows, and she waved him off. 'Later' she mouthed. He gave a slight nod, turning to his side of the board.

___________________________________________

Everything was going fine until he interrupted her, again, for the tenth time that case.

Are you fucking kidding me? Y/N inhaled deeply to keep herself in check. Her and Spencer had been getting along so well, too; she didn't know what was up with them today. He had interrupted to say the exact thing she was going to say, and she was annoyed.

What she hated about his rambling and interrupting was the fact she didn't hate it; she found it admirable. Not the whole 'stealing her thunder' part, but the fact that he could always understand what everyone was thinking. She had known she was falling for Spencer and that made her want to hate him even more.

So on the ride home, Y/N laid herself on the couch in the back of the jet away from him, happy to get home and get away.

At HQ, everyone trickled out as they finished their paperwork, Luke kissing Y/N's forehead as he left.

Finish up your own paperwork, you dropped it in Emily's office, Spencer brushing past you as you exited.

The elevator ride was awkward, neither of the two saying a word. Until Spencer finally cracked, that is.

"Y/N, do you hate me? You've been ignoring me all day and I don't think I did anything." He sounded timid, he wouldn't look Y/N in the eye.

"I don't hate you. I just got frustrated because you did the interrupting, one-up thing again."

The elevator stopped in the lobby, the two stepping out and walking next to each other as they talked.

"I didn't even realise I did it... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't need to be so bitchy about it, honestly. But yeah, I don't hate you. The opposite, really."

"The opposite?"

"That's what I said, Genius." Y/N cracked a smile. "I don't happen to make a habit of sleeping with people I hate, do you?"

"Fair point. I don't make it a habit either." Y/N awkwardly patted the lapels of his blazer, not quite meeting his gaze. Spencer hooked a finger under her chin, guiding her face up to look at him.

"Y/N, I meant every word about what I said about enjoying your company and the other night at my apartment."

"So did I." She whispered back. She watched his gaze go from her eyes to her lips and then back, leaning in just enough. She pushed forward, connecting their lips in a hurried kiss.

When they pulled away to breathe, Spencer spoke up.

"I like you, a lot, Y/N."

"I like you, too, Spence."


	13. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : this chapter includes sexually explicit content. you have been warned.

It had been two weeks since the last case and Y/N was going crazy with paperwork. Her and Spencer went out to lunch on the days she didn't eat with Luke and Penelope, and they usually stayed together at one of their apartments.

It had also been two weeks since they had done anything remotely sexual. Y/N decided to do something about that.

Can I come over so we can finish 365 Days?

He read it almost immediately, but didn't answer for three and a half minutes.

Yes.

Y/N threw on a purple lace ensemble under a similarly coloured skater style dress with black converse. She headed out the door, locking up behind her and driving to Spencer's apartment. She took the fastest route there, running up the steps and knocking a little louder than anticipated.

He swung the door open after not even ten seconds, motioning her inside.

"I already set up the movie in the bedroom." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently. She smiled up at him and took his hand, following him into the bedroom.

They made it through about half the boat scene when Y/N finally looked over at Spencer, who was looking at her with eyes full of desire. After pausing the movie, he reached over, placing a hand around her throat and pulled her closer to him. Her eyes fluttered shut as he pressed their lips together. As soon as his tongue swiped over her lower lip she eagerly opened her mouth to allow him entry. He kissed down her neck before leaving a hickey on her collarbone. Y/N moaned softly, tangling her hand in his hair as he made his way down her chest, stopping where her dress was. He looked up at her, silently asking for permission and she nodded shyly.

Spencer toyed with the hem of her dress before pulling it over her head, his eyes darkening at the site of her matching underwear.

"Did you know, princess, that purple is my favourite colour?" The pet name made butterflies erupt in her stomach and she nodded at him.

"Yes, Doctor, I did. I wore the colour just for you."

"Is that so? What a good girl, wearing something just because I like it." He praised. Y/N's cheeks turned red and she tried to bury her face in the pillow next to her. Spencer took a hand to her jaw, pulling her to look at him. "I think it's cute; no need to be embarrassed, alright?" She nodded as much as she could with his hand where it was.

He moved his hand down to her neck, giving it a light squeeze. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, her breathing becoming shallow in anticipation.

"D-Doctor?"

"Yes, princess?"

"I want to see you, please." She opened her eyes, staring into his hazel ones.

"I believe that can be arranged..." He pulled his t-shirt over his head and his sweatpants down his legs, leaving himself in his boxers. Spencer climbed back over her, his hard on pressing against her thigh as he kissed her roughly.

He kissed down her body, landing right above the band of her underwear. She squirmed and he put his hands on her hips, holding her in place.

"No moving, okay, princess?"

"Yes, D-Doctor."

He gently pulled her underwear down, tossing the piece of lace to the side once they were off.

"You're so wet for me and all I've done is kiss you? So needy." She resisted the urge to buck her hips as he nipped her inner thigh, leaving another hickey. His middle finger teased her folds and she moaned in response.

"Please, Doctor," she said, voice breaking.

"You look so pretty like this, princess..." Spencer trailed before connecting his mouth with her clit. Y/N tangled her hand back into his hair, fisting the sheets with the other. He thrust his middle and pointer finger into her pussy, pumping them slowly.

He pulled away long enough to say "you feel so nice around my fingers, pretty girl," before he was back to work, making Y/N unravel underneath him. His fingers moved faster as he sucked on her clit, bringing her closer to the edge.

"Doctor, I-"

"Cum for me, princess. Cum on my fingers." He interrupted. His permission was all she needed to come undone, finishing on his fingers. He gently removed them, moving to sit next to her on the bed. "Open, princess." Y/N took his fingers in her mouth, sucking them clean. She looked up at him innocently, causing him to groan.

"Doctor..?" She questioned. He looked down at her, eyebrows raised in a way that said 'yes?' "I want to feel you inside me." Spencer's eyes darkened at her words and he reached behind her to take off her bra, then take off his boxers. Spencer quickly positions his body above hers, with his elbows placed by her head as he spreads her legs further for him. Y/N shifts her hips upwards, trying to coax him to start moving inside her.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll feel me in your stomach." He whispers firmly and instantly slides into her tight pussy. He doesn't give Y/N time to adjust, he immediately thrusts into her and hits her already sensitive walls. Y/N lets out a loud gasp of surprise from the intense feeling of Spencer ramming into her at a surprisingly even pace. Spencer presses his forehead to hers and practically inhales her moans and pants as they both stare down between their bodies, watching him move in and out of her.

"I love how good you fill me up, Doctor." Y/N moans with her eyes rolling back into her head from feeling herself teeter on the edge already.

"God, Y/N, you feel s-so good around me. You look so perfect with my cock inside you." He moans gruffly and Y/N just moans in response unable to speak. She begins to clench around him, the knot in her stomach ready to be released. Spencer changes his pace, beginning to go slower but deeper, hitting her right on her sweet spot. He props himself up a bit and takes Y/N's wrists with one of his hands and presses her hand to her abdomen.

"Y-you're so d-deep inside me." Y/N whines with surprise and pleasure from being able to feel how he really is in her tummy. Spencer buries his face in the crook of her neck as his thrusts get sloppier, he's close.

"F-fuck, cum with me, princess." That's all the permission Y/N needs before she completely unravels around him. Euphoria flowing through her veins as she pulses around his cock. A loud moan escapes Y/N's throat, surely to be heard by the neighbors.

Spencer gives her one last thrust before he shoots his warm load deep inside her. Whimpers and expletives falling from his lips as he rested his chest against Y/N's bare skin. She ran her hand down the side of his arm, her nails leaving tiny red scratch marks as stars fluttered through her vision. He gently pulled out of her, shifting his body down so he was level with her thighs again. He watched as the cum spilled out of her throbbing pussy, smiling to himself before he took his tongue and began to lick up all the juices. Y/N whimpered from the sight of him between her thighs again.

"You're hot when you dom." Y/N said softly, causing Spencer to laugh as he sat up.

"It's shower time, pretty girl. My turn to take care of you." She stood, legs shaky, going to pee as Spencer got the shower ready. Once the temperature was perfect, he guided her by the small of her back to stand underneath the water, getting her hair wet. He took the shampoo, gently massaging it into her scalp as she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"You did such a good job, princess." Spencer praised, Y/N humming in response. He rinsed out the shampoo before putting the conditioner in her hair and gently pulling her down onto the floor of the shower. He sat her between his legs, gentle rubbing her back as they sat under the stream of water.

"Tilt your head back, my dear." He said softly, rinsing out the shampoo. He pulled her close to him once again, wrapping his arms around her. Her head was against his chest, facing the shower wall and his chin was on top of her head. "You're lovely, you know that, right?"

"I'm just alright, but thank you, Spence."

"No, Y/N, I'm being serious." He gently turned her head to face him. "You don't think you are, but you're absolutely lovely. Everything you do, the things you say... you don't give yourself enough credit."

Y/N lightly chuckled. "Hm, wonder why."

"I know I haven't been the most supportive before... this... but everything I'm saying right now is true." He reached for her hands, clasping them in between his own. "I want you to know that I think you're one of the smartest, sexiest, most beautiful people I have ever met."

"Thank you, Spencer. Seriously. It means a lot."

"Je pense que je tombe amoureux de toi, et ça me fait peur." He said softly.

"That was really pretty, but what does it mean?"

"Nothing important, let's just sit here a while longer." Y/N shifts in his lap, her thigh hitting his dick as she does so. He tenses for a split second before sighing, pulling her even closer.

"But Spence, I wanna know!" She squirms, hoping it'll get her what she wants.

"You're a brat, Y/N, you know that, right?"

"Definitely."


	14. twelve

"Luke, he's a profiler, I think he knows."

"Princesa, he's also a man."

"He's literally the smartest man either of us have ever met. So, I repeat myself; I think he knows."

"He does not know how you feel about him. I'd be willing to bet money on it." Y/N huffed, rolling her eyes. Her and Luke had been arguing about this on his couch for nearly ten minutes now. She had told Luke just how much she cared about a certain man by the name of Spencer Reid and Luke was trying to convince her to tell him how she was feeling. But, she had a feeling he already knew.

"Luke, I'm serious. I think he knows, plus there's a lot about him I don't know that requires time before we get together. As of right now, I don't want to be his girlfriend. I just want to see where this takes us with time. If it doesn't work out, I don't want him knowing how attached I've become. And maybe that means I'm missing out on honesty, but if my body language isn't enough, I'm not brave enough to lose what's already there and happening. I literally can't sleep well without him anymore."

Luke's face softened at her words. "Then what the hell are you doing here, princesa? Go, get to know him better. I want you to be happy, and this is the happiest I've seen you in the past four years. The whole team sees what you guys do to each other and it's something worth pursuing."

"This literally started because of that case in LA. With Sarah Beetleton. Because we went undercover."

"Yes, and that was over a month ago. So, go, hang out with him."

"I don't want him to get sick of me." She mumbled.

"He isn't. I promise." She nodded, pulling out her phone and calling Spencer. He was quick to invite her over, and she hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

"I, uh, gotta run?"

"Yes, I believe you do, princesa. Have fun, but not too much fun." Luke winked as Y/N practically ran out the door.

___________________________________________

Y/N rushed to Spencer's apartment, taking the steps two at a time on her way up. She got there, and rather than knock she texted him saying she had arrived. Spencer swung the door open a minute later, gently pulling her into the apartment by her arm. He wrapped his arms around her waist, slipping his hands into the back pockets of her jeans. He gave her a gentle kiss before resting his face in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you, pretty girl." His words were muffled and tickled her neck.

"I missed you, too, even if I just saw you less than twenty hours ago." She said, laughing softly. "Also, your hair tickles." This caused him to move his head, his hair moving against her neck. After a few seconds, he raised his head and kissed her again.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Can we just talk for a little bit?" She asked, biting her lower lip as she did so. He nodded and they went over to the bed to sit. Spencer sat up against the headboard as Y/N placed herself between his legs, laying her head on his chest while her legs were curled up into a ball.

"What's on your mind, pretty girl?" She hummed in response while she thought.

"Nothing in particular, I guess. I just like hearing you talk about your life."

"Well, there are," he paused for a second, counting in his head. "Five stories I haven't told you about." Y/N furrowed her brows but nodded into his chest.

"I'm here to listen, Spence."

"I know you've noticed my scars by now... So I should probably tell you about them. When I was twenty-three, I was kidnapped and tortured by an unsub named Tobias Hankel. He had DID, and three personalities rather than the usual two. He, Tobias, was remorseful to what his other personalities were doing to me and drugged me with dilaudid to 'help' me. I got addicted and was addicted for a while. I'm now fifteen years sober from it.

The next scar I got was the one on my knee; I got shot in the knee by an unsub when I was twenty-eight but ended up being fine. Then I got shot in the neck a few years later, during a shoot out, which I obviously ended up fine from as well. Though, it did hurt more than my leg did. I've also been shot in the arm, but it didn't really get me that well so the scar isn't as prominent. That one was when I was trying to rescue my then girlfriend from a stalker. She, uh, she didn't make it; the woman stalking her shot both her and Maeve, my girlfriend, through the head and it killed them both.

Then my last scar is from prison. As I said before, a prior unsub by the name of Cat Adams framed me for a murder I didn't commit and I was sent to prison. While I was there, I had a constant target on my back because of the things she'd tell people about me, and the fact I was in the FBI. After being threatened, I stabbed myself in the leg and blamed another inmate to get put in solitary confinement to protect myself. And that's the story, or rather stories, of all my scars. My past with the BAU."

"I appreciate you being open with me." She kissed his chest over his shirt, right where his heart would be. "It means a lot to know you trust me and want to tell me that. I'm sorry you went through all that, especially the stuff with Tobias and Maeve and prison. It sounds awful."

"Thank you. I'm alright now, it just took some time, you know?" Y/N nodded against him, unsure what to say. "Can I read to you?"

"Only if it's a book on dad jokes or something."

"I could just recite them for you; I don't have a specific book on them."

"Hmm, okay, but I'll only laugh if I've never heard them."

"That's fair."

They sat there in that position for a while, sometimes laughing over the jokes Spencer would say. Other times, Y/N would say "heard it" and smile, listening as Spencer cracked himself up.

Twenty or so minutes later, Y/N heard her stomach growl. She tried to ignore it, but she could practically feel Spencer's eyes burning holes into the side of her head.

She looked up to him, meeting his hazel eyes with her own. "What?"

"Your stomach. Are you hungry?"

"No." Another grumble. "Okay, maybe."

"Do you want takeout or to go out?"

"Can we go out? It's been forever since we went out since I've been hanging out with Luke and Penny."

"Of course we can, let me change first." Y/N climbed off the bed, stretching as she did so. He got off the bed and went to his closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a more appropriate t-shirt, pulling his sweatpants off and changing shamelessly. Y/N tried to look just about everywhere except for at him while he changed.

"What are you in the mood for, pretty girl?"

"I kinda want Italian, but not like Rossi level of Italian."

"Olive Garden, perhaps?"

"That sounds perfect."

___________________________________________

They were about halfway done with their respective meals, laughing and talking as they ate, when Y/N heard a very familiar voice speaking to her in rapid spanish.

"La princesa y su novio salieron a comer! Que fue el especial? Polla?" Luke teased, a wide grin on his face.

"Alvez, I don't know what you said but-" Y/N started the same time Spencer went "Can it, Alvez." Y/N looked at him pointedly.

"Spencer, you speak spanish?"

"Correction, I know how to translate spanish, and if anyone else here does he just said something no one here needed to hear."

"Oh calm down, pretty boy," a new voice said. A dark-skinned, muscular guy with perfect teeth walked up to the table. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Y/N, this is Derek Morgan." Y/N's eyebrows shot up in realization as Spencer introduced the two of them.

"Oh, I was just teasing Y/N here about her sex life, asking what they had to eat." Luke winked at Y/N and you heard Garcia whisper yell as her heels approached.

"There you two are! You just left me and I didn't know where you went!"

"We found Reid and la princesa!" Luke said.

"Oh. Oh! It's good to see you guys here. Together, getting along."

"Wait a second... Y/N, right?" Y/N nodded at Morgan. "Oh, I know you! Well, of you. Pretty boy here talks about you damn near constantly."

"Oh, has he now?" She answered, looking at 'pretty boy' with a smile. His face was a deep crimson and he didn't look her in the eye as he nodded.

"Boys!" Garcia then scolded. "Leave them alone! Sorry, Y/N. Sorry, Spencer. We'll be going now, but hopefully we'll see you sometime soon."

"Lovely meeting you, Y/N." Derek winked before getting dragged off by Garcia.

Y/N stared at Spencer, eyebrows raising. "So, are you going to tell me what Luke said?"

"I'd rather not."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." she leaned forward, elbows sitting on the table. "What did he say?"

His cheeks blushed a crimson red. "I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Not here, Y/N. Okay?"

"Mmm... okay. But I will wiggle it out of you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"No, I'm saying I will literally wiggle it out of you," Y/N said, winking as she took a bite of her food. Spencer groaned, mumbling under his breath. "What was that, Doctor?"

"I said you'd just be proving him right if you did what you're implying."

"If he said what I'm implying, I don't mind proving him right." She took her last bite, placing her napkin over her plate. Spencer had been done for five minutes, patiently waiting for her.

"Let's head home, yeah?"

As she nodded, Y/N couldn't help but notice the way he said 'home' instead of 'my apartment.' It made a small smile find its way onto her lips as they walked out of Olive Garden, hand in hand.


	15. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : this chapter includes sexually explicit content. you have been warned.

Y/N and Spencer were laying in his bed, her clinging to him like a koala. Her face was in the crook of his neck, their chests against each other as she straddled him. Neither of them spoke and she felt herself starting to doze off the longer they sat in the comfortable silence.

He tapped her hip and she leaned back to look at him.

"Can we just sit together for a while?" He said, not meeting her eyes. His nerves were radiating off of him, and she looked at him questioningly.

"Of course we can... I mean we are, aren't we? Why are you so nervous to ask?"

"Well.. I was gonna ask, if you're okay with it, that is... if we can sit with you around me?"

Her brows furrowed, not quite understanding what he meant. He took note of her confusion, blushing furiously.

"Like, can you keep my cock warm for me?" He mumbled, still not meeting her eyes.

"I, uh, sure, we can? If you want to?" Spencer looked up, slightly surprised.

"We definitely don't have to, I'm not trying to make you feel pressured to just because I want to whatso-"

"Spencer, hush, I said we can. You're not pressuring me to do anything, I promise." She leaned forward, kissing his nose. "But, only if you tell me what Luke said at the restaurant." Spencer groaned.

"He said that 'the princess and her boy went out to eat! What was the special? Cock?'" Y/N stifled a laugh.

"He shouldn't have said that in public, but you have to admit, he's got a point. And that was pretty funny." Spencer shook his head. "But I digress... I'd love to feel you." She spoke softly, sitting up and getting off of him. He smiled, standing and tugging off his jeans as she did the same. She pulled off her underwear and sweater, leaving her in her bra. He took off his boxers, then his shirt. Seeing him naked made her decide to take off her bra. Once he was back on the bed, she was back in his lap.

Y/N kissed his nose, then each of his cheeks, then his lips. He gently pushed into her, filling her up inch by inch. She sighed, laying her head on his chest. He kissed her temple as he bottomed out inside her, the two of them sitting there in pure contentment.

"I enjoy your company," she whispered.

"I enjoy yours, too." He whispered back. She kissed his chest gently. "Also, you feel amazing. Just no moving, alright, princess?"

"So do you, Doctor. And okay." Y/N closed her eyes as she spoke. She was content, just laying there with him filling her up, regardless of whether they were moving or not. After some time, she shifted slightly.

"Sorry, my leg's asleep." She lied smoothly. She was teasing him and it hadn't even been five minutes yet.

"Y-You're okay," Spencer coughed back. "Although I do think I said no moving, pretty girl."

"But my leg," Y/N whined.

"I'll massage it out for you, but no. Moving." He said, bringing her face up to look at him. She nodded slowly as he brought his hand down to her leg, massaging it gently for a few minutes. "There, the pins and needles should've gone away now."

"Thank you, Doctor." She mumbled, trying to plan her next move carefully. Realising she was no longer laying on him, she moved ever so slowly until their chests were against each other again and she gently rocked her hips in the process of getting there.

"Princess, no more moving. I mean it this time."

"Yes, Doctor. I'm sorry; I wanted to lay on you again." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It's alright, but it happens to be very distracting when you squirm so much."

"That wasn't even squirming!" She protested. "If you want me to distract you by squirming, I can do that, but that was not it."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, looking at Y/N. "I do believe you were squirming there, Y/N, but whatever you say."

With a devilish look in her eye, Y/N moved again, a smirk forming on her lips. "If you really want to see what my definition of squirming is, you'd let me move, Doctor." A pair of hands grabbed onto her waist, holding her in position.

"I said, no moving."

Suddenly, Spencer's lips were on her own, his hands still sitting on her waist. Y/N took this opportunity to wrap her arms around him again, bringing him as close as she could in this position. She felt his arms move, and decided to move her hips again, just to rile him up. A groan slipped from her lips as she continued to move, Spencer staring at her with need in his eyes.

"Now this," Y/N started, panting heavily. "This is squirming."

Spencer moved suddenly, flipping her so she was laying on the bed underneath him. Now that he had the upper hand, he started kissing down her jaw and to her neck, all the while nipping at the skin to leave little marks. Y/N let her back arch, his cock still fully inside of her as he made his way down her body. Slowly but surely Spencer started thrusting, resulting in a quiet moan to fall from Y/N's lips. He felt good, and they both knew it.

His thrusting got faster, as did the pants falling from Y/N's mouth. Their breathing matched in tempo as they both got closer and closer, feeling the release they both needed approaching quickly.

"Cum for me, Spencer."

And he did. Y/N came shortly after, smiling as Spencer slowly pulled out of her, moving so he could flop on the bed to her left. She turned to face him, pushing his hair out of the way so she could look him in the eye.

"That wasn't very nice."

"What wasn't, the squirming or the sex?" Y/N joked, a cheeky tongue poking out from in between her teeth.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes." Spencer started to draw lazy patterns on her bare stomach. "You're bad at following directions."

Y/N smirked. "You're just too sexy, I guess."

"Yeah, okay, anyways let's get you cleaned up." They headed into the bathroom, getting the shower ready and grabbing towels as they stepped under the water. Spencer washed her hair and she leaned into his touch. Y/N pouted, Spencer raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, princess?"

"I wanna wash your hair! Sit!!" He gave her a pointed look before sitting down, running his hair under the water. Y/N lathered up her hands before massaging the shampoo into his hair. He closed his eyes and groaned softly, causing her to smile. She gently washed it out before tugging him up again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him as he turned off the water.

"Time to get out, pretty girl."

They stepped out of the shower, Y/N still wrapped up in Spencer's arms. He used one arm to put towels around their shoulders and walked into the bedroom, grabbing clothes, guiding Y/N by the small of her back as he walked.

Spencer gently pulled a pair of his sweatpants over her legs and a CalTech sweatshirt over her head, then put on his own clothes. They curled up in bed, Spencer pulling Y/N into his front side as he turned on Doctor Who. They were on the fourth doctor in their time of watching it together, which was Spencer's favourite of the old doctors.

Spencer began rambling random facts about Tom Baker, the companions, and anything else he could think of.

"Did you know his scarf wasn't supposed to be that long but the woman making it didn't know she wasn't supposed to use all the yarn she was given, so it ended up as long as it was due to that?" He asked, looking down at her. That's when he noticed her eyes were closed and there were soft snores coming from her. He smiled, kissing the top of her head and continued to watch the show.


	16. fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : this chapter contains sexually explicit content. you have been warned

Friday night a week later, Garcia and Y/N were having their first girls night in two months, basically since the case in LA, deciding to get drunk off wine and binge snacks and romcoms while they talked. They were going to invite Emily or JJ, but decided against it when Garcia realised she hadn't been getting updates about Y/N and Spencer.

The two of them were seated on Garcia's couch, watching Mean Girls while Y/N filled her in on the happenings of the last two months with Spencer.

"Is boy genius good in the sheets?" Y/N laughed, nodding, causing Garcia to squeal. "Of course he is!"

"Anyways, I brought like, two bottles of wine. So we should open them while the night is still young, you know?" Garcia nodded excitedly, grabbing her cork opener and popping them both open.

"There's one for each of us," she said with a wink. Y/N grinned, standing to grab wine glasses from the kitchen.

___________________________________________

Both Mean Girls movies later, Y/N had only had a glass of her bottle of wine whereas Penelope had gotten through a majority of hers.

"Pen, you can have mine, or at least keep it. I want to be able to get home so I'm not rushing back in the morning before I head to Spencer's tomorrow."

"You know, Luke really cares about you," she said, stumbling over her words.

"I care about him too, Penny, don't worry."

"No, I mean he really, really cares about you. Like, if you hadn't gotten with Spencer, he would've wanted to get with you." Y/N's eyebrows knit together in response. "Wait, fuck, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's okay Pen. Now that you mention it, it makes sense. The nickname, the teasing, the forehead kissing every time he gets to or leaves the office. He doesn't do that with Jayge or even you." Garcia frowned before nodding.

"Yeah, he told me the other day. After you told him how you really felt about Spencer, he came over really upset and talked to me about it." Y/N frowned. She hadn't meant to upset him; she hadn't even known he'd had feelings for her. Before she could answer though, Penelope had curled up on the couch and fallen asleep. Y/N kissed her temple, grabbed her stuff, and headed home.

Of course, almost as soon as she got home they got called on a case.

___________________________________________

For once, Y/N was getting along with Spencer on a case. She had avoided Luke the past week since the girls night with Garcia, though, and he had definitely noticed it.

She hadn't told Spencer yet, just to make sure she didn't have any unnecessary beef on her hands between the two men. Spencer was very territorial when he wanted to be. Of course, Luke and Spencer got into a disagreement about the case when it was said Y/N would most likely be the one to go undercover, and it quickly started to sound like it was about much more than that as the two men went at it in the conference room of the Michigan police department.

"I'm gonna go calm them down," Y/N said, pushing open the door and stepping inside the room.

"She's a grown ass woman, Alvez! She's trained to go undercover; she can think on her feet. She's going to be fine."

"You don't know that! She could be seriously injured or even die and it'd be on you and the rest of the team who agreed to let her do this!"

Y/N sucked in a breath. This undercover mission was easy - go to a bar and get the unsub to go outside, where the team and local PD would be waiting for them. She had very low chance of getting hurt, and Luke was more than overreacting. They hadn't noticed her yet, though, so she stayed by the door, listening to them argue.

"It's not going to happen, Alvez. You need to calm down and remember no ones in control of Y/N's actions besides herself. She's very smart, and very capable." Spencer had collected himself and spoke sternly, glaring at the other man.

"Yes, because you know her so well after sleeping with her a handful of times." Luke rolled his eyes. "You don't know her, not like I do. You don't kn-"

"You know, what, Luke? Just shut up. I get it; you're jealous of Spencer getting to know me and getting to have me when you can't, but you need to stop taking it out on him and move on. Like he said, I'm a grown ass woman. I can handle myself, and that means I can do this undercover mission. I don't need anyone's approval to do it, either, but I sure as hell don't need yours." Y/N said, stepping further into the room. "You of all people know, not even Penny knows, actually, how I feel about Spencer. I don't appreciate how you're speaking to him whatsoever. If you can't move on and stop acting out of jealousy, I think you need to grow up."

___________________________________________

"Spencer," Y/N greeted, opening up the door to her apartment for him to come in. It had been ages since either one of them had been there, usually opting to stay at Spencer's since it was bigger. The apartment felt ghostly; not at all like home, but it was where she had the higher ground. And she was going to need it for what was about to happen.

"So, I invited you and Luke over."

"Yeah, I got your text. Why?"

"Because, we need to talk this out. We solved that case but we barely did so, all because of the fighting."

"Y/N, he has feelings for you."

"And? I don't like him like that." She wrapped her arms around Spencer's back, scratching gently. "You're tense, and he's not even here yet. You need to calm down. We can be rational adults about this, right?" Spencer exhaled deeply before nodding as there was a knock on the door. "Wait on the couch, please. I'll be back with Luke."

Y/N went to the door, opening it and inviting Luke inside. He stepped in without a word, Y/N closing the door behind him.

"We'll be speaking in the living room." She said, voice quiet. Luke nodded, following her to where Spencer was seated on the couch. She sat down next to Spencer, motioning for Luke to sit in the armchair next to her. Once he was seated, she started talking.

"I'm going to say a few things, then you guys can respond - one at a time - as long as you don't argue." They each nodded at her, so she began. "Luke, I really don't appreciate how you handled the situation with going undercover on the case. It wasn't your decision to make. I also don't appreciate how, instead of coming to me to express your concerns, you took it out on Spencer. It was wrong on your end to do so. Spencer, I don't have much to say to you because all you really did was defend me, but you could've directed him to me and it would've made the problem de-escalate much quicker. I don't want to lose either of you over this, and I don't want any of us to lose our jobs either, so we need to work this out." Spencer raised his hand timidly and Y/N nodded at him.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't say anything about your feelings for her sooner. Two months ago, I'm positive that Y/N would've rather gone out with you over me, and something could've happened there. I'm not losing a job I've had for seventeen years over feelings that you couldn't admit, Alvez."

Luke took a deep breath before answering. "I'd been flirty with Y/N before, and it didn't seem as though she was interested, so I just didn't say anything about my feelings. I'd rather have her as a friend than not at all. And sure, I'm a little jealous she comes to you when she wants something. I want her, but I can't have her, but that's my problem, not yours, Reid." It was quiet for a few minutes and Y/N could see the gears in Spencer's head going at a mile a minute.

"You know what?" He finally said. Luke and Y/N raised their eyebrows and looked at him. "If you want her so bad, fine; have her." Luke's jaw practically hit the floor and Y/N's eyes widened.

"Spence, dear, I- uh, are you sure about that? That you're okay with that?" Y/N was stumbling over her words, unsure what to even say or do. She didn't expect that from him, nor did she know what he meant. Was he completely done with her, giving her up for good? Was this going the way she hoped it was going, which would end with her having the both of them? She didn't know, but she hoped it wasn't the first one.

"No, it's alright, pretty girl. I know you're mine. If he wants you, just for tonight I don't mind sharing." He gave Y/N a small smile. She nodded slowly, not quite trusting her words. "How about... you go to your room and get ready, and I'll sit out here and talk to him about the plan?" She nodded again, standing and heading to the bedroom.

As she walked into her room, her mind started racing a mile a minute. I don't mind sharing. Was this something Spencer had wanted all along? Something that she had never even thought about, because she only had eyes for the tall, lanky Doctor she liked so much? Fumbling with her shirt as she took it off, nerves overtook her body. What was she supposed to do? Sit there and look sexy? Well, now that she thought about it... probably. She ended up deciding on a simple matching set, changing into it quickly before Luke and Spencer came in.

She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and she did her best to get into a sexy pose, leaning back on her elbows and cocking one knee. She shook her head to get the hair out of her face, not wanting to move in case they came in while she was in the middle of making herself look hot.

"Damn, Princesa." Luke looked her up and down, and Y/N felt her cheeks turning red.

Y/N locked eyes with Spencer, who nodded in her direction. "It's okay, Y/N. I promise."

Spencer gave her a quick kiss before going to sit in the corner, pulling out her desk chair and situating himself. She watched Luke get closer to her, asking her to give her consent through a simple look. With one final nod from Spencer, Y/N sat up, grabbing Luke's face and smashing their lips together. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him tangle his hands in her hair as the kiss deepened. Out of the corner of her eye, Y/N saw Spencer watching intently, his hand covering his mouth as the other sat on his lap. The two continued to kiss, Y/N running her hands down the front of his chest, trying to blindly find the edge of his shirt.

Luke helped her out, pulling away so he could take his shirt off, throwing it haphazardly somewhere on her floor before he went to her jaw, placing a trail of light kisses down in the direction of her breasts. Y/N slowly laid herself down on the bed, Luke hovering over her as he continued to make his way down. His hand grazed her skin lightly, tracing her breasts- almost as if he was silently asking her if he could take it off. Y/N nodded, and he let his hand fall in between her breasts, unclasping the front-hooking bra she slipped on prior. She shimmied her way out of it as Luke started sucking, Y/N biting down on her hand to stop herself from moaning.

"Make noises, Y/N. It's okay."

She followed Spencer's instructions, moving her hand and letting a moan fall out of her lips as Luke moved to her other breast, her hands clutching the bed sheets beneath her. Luke's hands found his way to her hips, toying around with the band of her underwear as he continued kissing the sensitive skin, slipping a finger underneath. Within seconds her underwear was off and she was fully exposed.

"Te ves tan apetitosa, princesa" Luke licked his lips, bending down so he could get a better look at her. "Cojer, you're so wet."

He slipped a finger in between her folds, causing Y/N's back to arch up in a reaction. He played around with her for a second before he put his mouth over her, causing a gasp and a string of explicatives to fall from her mouth. Spencer watched in enjoyment as Y/N writhed under Luke's touch, her reaction amusing. He had barely touched her, and she was already like that.

"Fuck, Luke, I-"

Her eyes shut tightly as the knot in her stomach came undone, moaning loudly as Luke made his way up to kiss her again. She laid there for a few seconds before she grabbed for his boxers, pulling them down and grabbing his dick. His Adam's Apple bobbed as she started stroking, his head falling backwards as she wet it with her spit. She put her mouth over him, adding to the sensations he was feeling and causing him to moan loudly in approval. She continued sucking and stroking, changing pressure every now and then to get a different reaction out of him. She pulled away, looking over to Spencer for his approval. As he nodded, she pushed Luke down onto the bed, positioning herself over him.

Slowly she sat herself down, not being used to the feeling of Luke inside of her. She started moving, bending down so she was practically laying on top of him as he let her hips do all the work. She could feel herself getting closer again, and she knew at this point Luke was close as well. Before he could cum, she hopped off and started stroking him, opening her mouth and catching his cum on her tongue.

Spencer walked over to the bed, standing over her as she looked up to him with another man's cum all over her mouth. With the pad of his thumb, he wiped underneath her lip, smirking.

"You did a lot better with that than I thought you were going to do."

"Oh?" Y/N raised her eyebrows. "And what do I get for that?"

Spencer and Luke looked at each other before looking back at Y/N. "I think that calls for a reward, don't you?"

"I would sure hope so-"

Y/N was cut off by Spencer's lips meeting hers, his clothes coming off shortly after. He was already ready for her, flipping her so she was on her hands and knees, staring right at Luke's dick. She didn't need him to tell her what to do, taking it in her mouth as Spencer put his own dick inside of her. He started thrusting as she started sucking, pushing Luke so he was laying down underneath her while Spencer fucked her. Luke's hands got lost in her hair again as she continued to suck, her own moans being mixed in with his as Spencer continued to move in and out, quickening his pace as he did so.

Y/N started moving in time with Spencer, her hips meeting his as he grabbed onto them, pulling them close as he possibly could and putting his whole length inside of her. She moaned, her head falling down to rest against Luke's pelvis as he started to finish what Y/N started. Spencer's thrusts got faster and harder, and with a guttural moan they both finished, Luke coming as well shortly after.

He pulled out of her, cleaning her up with a washcloth before handing it to Luke to clean himself up. Y/N looked - and felt - exhausted. Luke had started gathering his things, Y/N frowning as she looked between him and Spencer. Spencer gave her a short nod as if he read her thoughts.

"Luke, I think the pretty girl has something she wants to say."

Luke paused, looking over at the two of them on the bed. "Si, princesa?"

"Since I have a feeling all our problems are worked out now, can you both stay? I know Spence will, but I don't want you to be by yourself because I know it's not fun... And, you're also my friend who I care about and I want you to stay with us." Luke looked surprised before nodding.

"Well, I think we ought to get you in the shower, pretty girl." Spencer said, stroking her hair. She whined and squirmed on the bed.

"I'm completely fucked out, Spencer."

"And I don't want you to have a negative subdrop, and I don't think Luke does either. So either I'm gonna carry you into the shower or you're gonna get up and go yourself, but you're getting in the shower." Y/N made grabby hands at him and he sighed, picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the bathroom. He sat her on the toilet so she could pee and started the shower, asking Luke to get towels out of the closet.

Y/N stepped into the shower behind Spencer and a few minutes later felt Luke climb in behind her. She had a decently sized shower, but two six foot tall men plus herself made it a tighter squeeze than she was used to.

"Spence, I wanna lay down." Y/N whined, tilting her hair back as Spencer washed it. Luke had taken her loofah and was washing her body, laughing softly at her whining. She flicked his forehead with her pointer finger. "No laughing at my expense; it's your fault I'm this tired."

"Princesa, it's also your fault. But I won't laugh anymore."

Spencer smiled, rinsing out the last of the conditioner as Luke finished rinsing her body off. Y/N reached behind her, turning off the water and wrapping herself around Spencer. Luke wrapped a towel around her and then himself, handing the last one to Spencer. Luke gently guided Y/N out of the shower and into the bedroom, where Spencer pulled out clothes for her and then found her stash of clothes she had stolen from his place, handing some to Luke.

"No, Spence, I wanna wear the CalTech sweatshirt. Please?" Spencer smiled down at her, taking it out of her drawer and pulling it over her head. He and Luke both pulled on sweatpants, Luke grabbing his t-shirt from earlier while Spencer opted to stay shirtless.

Y/N laid down in the middle of the bed, making grabby hands at the lanky genius in front of her.

"I wanna cuddle, Spence." She mumbled, eyes drooping. He climbed into the bed next to her while Luke got in on the other side, Spencer wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She reached out, grabbing Luke's hand with her own, tracing a few circles onto the back of it with her thumb before letting go.

"Goodnight, Luke." She turned, kissing Spencer gently. "And goodnight, Spence."


	17. fifteen

When Y/N and Spencer woke up the next morning, Luke wasn't there. Y/N did have a text from him though, so she responded and showed it to Spencer as she stretched and contemplated getting out of bed.

Heya princesa. I didn't want to impose on you guys for any longer than necessary, so I left when I woke up this morning. Don't worry, I'm good, I promise. I had fun last night.

Tell Spencer thank you and that I had a good time last night.

You weren't imposing, but I'm glad you're alright. I had a good time as well.

He says you're welcome and that so did he.

"I did not say that, pretty girl."

"Yeah, yeah, but I can tell you had a good time and I knew you wouldn't be an ass about it towards him." Spencer leaned over, kissing her the top of her shoulder.

"That's a fair point... I actually have a question."

"And I have an answer," she said, turning around to face him.

"Do you, uh," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you maybe want to meet my mom today?" The corners of her mouth turned up and she kissed his nose.

"Of course I'll meet your mom, if you want me to. If she's someone important in your life, which I can tell she is, then she's someone important to me, too."

"If you want we could leave now? And then afterwards get dinner out?"

"That sounds perfect, let me get ready and then we can swing by your place so you can change, yeah?" Spencer nodded then rolled out of bed, Y/N walking towards the closet to pick out clothes. "Actually, Spence, can you pick my outfit? I want to make a good first impression."

"It doesn't matter what you wear, she's going to adore you anyways, I promise."

"I still wanna look presentable, you dork. Pleaseee pick something for me?" He rolled his eyes, stepping up behind her.

"What about that dark green sweater with your white jeans?" She pulled them out of her closet.

"You mean these?"

"Yes, exactly those. Those would be perfect." Y/N nodded before grabbing underwear and a bra, slipping into those and then pulling the CalTech sweatshirt over her head. She pulled on her green sweater and wiggled into her jeans as she stepped into the bathroom to do her hair and brush her teeth. She settled on leaving her hair and face natural, so no makeup, and grabbed her glasses and slipped them onto her face.

"I've never seen you in glasses," Spencer said, sounding surprised.

"I usually wear makeup so I don't want marks on my nose," she said simply. He nodded in understanding.

"I'll wear mine today, too. I have the same ones you do but in silver instead of gold, actually." She nodded, watching as he pulled on his t-shirt from the previous day and then she grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the apartment.

"I don't have groceries, so we can get something for breakfast on the way there, or something at your apartment if that's okay with you?" She said as she stepped out of her apartment and she locked the door behind her.

"Of course, pretty girl. Let's go get me changed and then we can grab food."

___________________________________________

An hour and a half later, the two had eaten and were making their way to see Spencer's mom. It was only half past ten, and they planned on staying with her until dinner.

They arrived at the facility, walking up to the front desk.

"Doctor Reid! So good to see you again! Oh, and you brought someone?" The woman at the front desk said quickly.

"Yes, uh, this is my friend and coworker, Y/N Y/L/N. Is my mom doing alright?"

"She hasn't had an episode in a while, and she's been willingly taking her meds, so I'd definitely say so." The woman handed the two visitor badges, and Spencer quickly thanked her before practically dragging Y/N into the rec room. Spencer's eyes scanned the room before they landed on a woman in the corner by the bookshelves, and seeing the way his eyes lit up upon seeing her made Y/N practically melt. He looked so happy and carefree - it was so different than how he constantly looked at work.

He took Y/N's hand, leading her over to who she could only assume was his mom. She was slouched over in the chair, book in hand and slowly skimming over the pages. Her eyes were kind, which made the nerves fluttering through Y/N slow down a small bit.

"Hey, Mom," Spencer said softly, the woman looking up. Her face broke out into a smile and it only got wider as she noticed Y/N next to Spencer.

"Spencer! You didn't tell me you were seeing someone; she's beautiful!"

"We're not together," Y/N and Spencer said at the same time, looking at each other as they felt the heat rise to their face.

"You never bring your friends to see me, and you're holding hands, and I saw that look in your eye when you looked over at her just now. Something's got to be going on between you guys."

"Mom, seriously-"

"No, darling, I'm serious." The woman looked Spencer in the eye. "You clearly care about her or you wouldn't have brought her."

Spencer was red in the face from embarrassment, though Y/N wasn't entirely sure why. Her blush had calmed down, and she was watching the exchange quietly.

"Oh! I'm Diana Reid, Spencer's mom." Diana turned to her, waving with a smile.

"Hi, Ms. Reid, I'm Y/N, a friend of Spencer's."

"No need for formalities, call me Diana."

___________________________________________

About an hour later, Y/N was sitting next to Diana and they were looking through her old photo albums of baby pictures of Spencer while he went to get food for the three of them. Once he returned, he groaned upon noticing the photo albums all over the table.

"Mom, what are you-"

"I just have to find that one picture... I just forget which one it's in."

Y/N chuckled as she watched Spencer's face turn beet red upon watching his mother flip through the albums. It was a sight to see, looking at all of the pictures of Spencer before she met him.

"Now this," Diane started, tapping Y/N to get her attention. "This was Easter. The first time Spencer had gotten to sit at the grown up table with all of us. We tried to get him to sit at the kids table, but he insisted on sitting with us so he could have 'a sophisticated conversation with people who actually know how to talk to children.'". She chuckled. "His cousins just don't understand how smart he is."

"And what's this one?" Y/N raised an eyebrow, peeking at Spencer through the corner of her eye. "Is that a yearbook photo?"

"It is! That was from his eighth grade year, I believe. The photographer almost had a heart attack when she saw how young he was."

"I probably would too. Seeing a child in a middle school rather than a pre-teen probably threw them for a loop." Y/N smiled.

"Mom we don't have to-"

"Oh, here it is!" Diane picked up the book, the picture she wanted laying open on a page. "When Spencer was young, he wanted to be a tightrope walker. So, he found this picture and cut out his face and glued it right on!"

Y/N laughed, and then laughed harder after seeing Spencer's crimson face somehow still getting even more red.

"I-I have food!" Spencer held up a bag of McDonald's and Diana broke into a grin. "I got your favourite, Mom."

"Thank you, Spencer." She beamed. Spencer passed out the food after they went into Diana's room.

"Yeah, Spence, thank you. Also, you were adorable as a kid." Spencer flushed again, stuttering out a quiet 'thank you' as he took a bite of his burger. Diana laughed, winking at Y/N who let out a laugh as well.

"What's so funny?" Spencer asked and the two women shook their heads. "Oh, c'mon no secrets!"

"It's nothing, Spence, don't worry about it." Y/N said with a smile. Diana grinned, finishing up her food.

"Spencer, dear, can you take the trash out to the cafeteria?" Diana asked. He nodded, standing and taking the trash from Y/N and his mom before exiting the room. Diana turned towards Y/N. "Now, before he gets back, I must say you guys would make a darling couple. Spencer really cares about you; he doesn't bring other people to see me often. I imagine he was quite nervous to ask you to come?"

Y/N nodded. "Yes, he seemed pretty nervous. He kept rubbing the back of his neck before he asked."

"That's because he cares about you. If he thinks you're important enough in his life to meet me, you're probably going to be sticking around a while. Take care of him for me, alright? He deserves the world."

"I know he does. I try to give it to him every chance I get." Y/N said, smiling and looking down at the ground. She heard the door open and close, then felt Spencer's hand squeeze her shoulder. She looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"Hey, there, Genius, what time is it?"

"Fifteen minutes till four, but I just got a call and we have somewhere to be at four thirty." Y/N furrowed her brows. "It was great seeing you, Mom, I love you."

"I love you, too, Spencer. Go have a good time, alright?" Spencer nodded, taking Y/N's hand as they left the facility.

"So, where do we have to be?"

"Remember how I mentioned Hotch?" She nodded. "He invited me over for dinner with him and his wife since it's been over three months since I've seen him, and he said I could bring you along."

"I see. I guess we better get going, then."

"I guess we should."


	18. sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : this chapter contains sexually explicit content. you have been warned.

Spencer and Y/N went straight from Diana's facility to Hotch's house. It was in a cute neighborhood and had tons of character, and Y/N really liked the vibes it gave off.

"We're here, pretty girl." They left the car, walking up to the door with Spencer guiding Y/N with his hand on the small of her back. The nerves coursing through her relaxed under his touch, reaching over to ring the doorbell once they arrived at the door. A boy who looked to be around fifteen answered, his face lighting up upon seeing Spencer behind Y/N.

"Reid! Dad, Beth! Reid's here! And he brought a girl with him!" An older man, who Y/N assumed to be Hotch, appeared around the door. He broke out in a smile.

"Reid! And you must be Y/N. I'm Aaron Hotchner, but you can call me Hotch or Aaron. This is my wife, Beth," he motioned to a dark haired woman next to him. "And you've met my son, Jack." Jack waved, as did Beth, and Y/N timidly waved back.

The chilly October air nipped at Y/N through her sweater and she shivered slightly, causing Hotch's face to become serious.

"Oh, my bad, please, come in!" He said, opening the door wider. The two stepped inside the house, the smell of spaghetti filling the air.

"Hotch, that smells amazing." Spencer said, Y/N nodding in agreement. Hotch thanked them and they sat down at his dining room table, their places already set with the spaghetti in the center of the table. As Beth dished it out, Y/N muttered a small "thank you" in response. She felt Spencer's hand on her leg and he began to trace shapes into it, clearly sensing her nerves. She looked over at him and gave a small smile before taking a bite of her food.

"Oh, wow, this is really good," she said.

"Thank you, Y/N." Hotch said, giving her a small smile.

"So, Y/N, how'd you get with Reid?" Jack said, taking a bite of his spaghetti. Y/N started coughing, shocked at the statement coming from a kid.

"Jack!" Beth scolded.

"Jack, you can't ask stuff like that when you're assuming things," Hotch said, tone even.

Y/N waved Spencer off of her. "I'm fine, just surprised he said the same thing as your mom did."

"No offence, Reid, but it's pretty obvious you like her." Jack said, shrugging. Spencer's face was heating up and Y/N had to regain her composer to not laugh. What was it with Spencer's friends and family coming after them today?

"Jack, not now." Hotch said quietly, the five of them returning to their meal and talking about work.

___________________________________________

"Y/N, can I ask you something?" Hotch said as Y/N and Spencer were about to leave. She nodded, walking over to Hotch.

"Go wait in the car, Spence, I'll be out in a minute." She turned to Hotch. "What's up, Aaron?"

"I wasn't going to let Jack continue commenting on it at dinner, but it doesn't take being a profiler to see how you guys interact. Just... be careful with his heart, alright? The last time he cared for someone this much... It didn't go well. I'd hate to see him go through that again."

"I'll tell you what I told his mom this morning; I try to give him the world every chance I get. He means a lot to me and I don't want him to go through it again either."

"That's good to hear," he pulled her into a hug. "Come visit with him sometime, or alone, even; we'd love to host you again."

"Thanks, Aaron. I'll see you next time." She said goodbye to Beth and Jack before making her way to the car, noticing Spencer leaning against the passenger side.

"What was that about?"

"Just wanted to apologize for Jack making me nearly die at dinner."

"I don't entirely believe you, but I'm not going to push it." Y/N leaned over, turning on the radio before grabbing his right hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I know we've talked about it before, but I like you, Spencer Reid. I enjoy your company and you make me happy."

"I like you and enjoy your company, too, Y/N. You make me happy." He pulled her hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of it before putting it back in her lap.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Is saying I want to stay in with you and do not so appropriate things an okay response?"

"You know damn well Penelope wouldn't allow that. We can do that the day before, though."

"I can ask Rossi if he can host on my actual birthday?"

"That sounds perfect, actually."

___________________________________________

A couple days go by and it's October eighth; Y/N's day to stay in with Spencer. She was at her own apartment, for once, trying to get everything together for the day. She got dressed, putting on her purple lace set before settling on a fitted black dress, slipping it over her head.

She continued getting ready before she heard three knocks on the door. That was Spencer's thing; knock three times so everyone always knew it was him. She grabbed her shoes, double checking herself in the mirror before heading to the door and opening it.

"Hey, Spence." She looked at him for a minute, taking him in. He was wearing dark jeans and a lavender button down with the sleeves rolled up at his elbows and the top three buttons undone.

"Y/N, you look fantastic."

"You don't look too bad yourself. Ready to head out?" He nodded, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her out into the hall. She locked her apartment up, walking with him to the car.

Twenty minutes later, they were at Spencer's apartment.

"What do you want to do for your birthday now that we're here?" Spencer glanced at the ground, his face red. Y/N's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I, uh, can you top me again? Like the first time?" Her face softened and she cupped his face with her hand, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Of course, sweet boy. It's in celebration of your special day, so if that's what you want that's what you get." She rubs her thumb across his cheek, kissing him again. She takes his hand, walking with him to the bedroom where she started unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed him back onto the bed, climbing over him so that she was straddling him, her skirt bunching up at her waist. Y/N rolled her hips against his, feeling his erection grow under her as she did so. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he shrugged it off quickly.

"C-Can I take off your dress, M-Mommy?" He spoke softly and she nodded at him, guiding his hands to the end of her dress. He quickly pulled it over her head, tossing it somewhere in the room. "Y-You're really beautiful."

"Thank you, baby boy." She smiled down at him. "How about we get you out of these jeans, sweetheart?" He nodded frantically, and Y/N got off his lap. She unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them down his legs, leaving him in his boxers. Climbing back into his lap, she tangled her hands in his hair and kissed down his neck, earning quiet moans in response. She left hickeys along his collarbone and slowly slid her hands down his chest, leaving scratches with her nails. Spencer tilted his head back and whimpered in anticipation. Y/N brought her hand between both their bodies and felt the tip of Spencer's hard dick twitch from her touch.

"Aww, you're so needy already." Y/N mumbled into his ear and Spencer just bucked his hips in response. She ever so slowly pulled down his underwear before taking off her own underwear and bra, pumping his dick as she kissed his jaw. He threw his head back with a moan.

"Please, Mommy," he whined.

"Please what, sweet boy? Do you need to feel Mommy?" He whined again, nodding his head as Y/N climbed back onto his lap. She teased him, grinding down on him slowly. "Use your words, baby boy, or I'm not moving."

"Please, Mommy, I want to feel you." Y/N slowly sank down onto him, letting a moan fall from her lips. She let her head fall forward slightly as his full length filled her, sitting for a second before she started moving. She watched Spencer as he reacted to everything going on, all the emotions flying through him at once practically sending him to another planet.

"Is this what you wanted, baby boy?" Y/N flipped her hair to the side, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Y-Yes, Mommy."

"Tell me what else you need, baby boy."

Spencer let out a moan. "Y-You."

"What was that?"

"You."

Y/N met Spencer's lips, kissing him hard as she continued to move up and down on top of him. She moved her way to his jawline, placing small kisses down it before locking their lips once more. She ran her fingers through his hair as she started to get closer, the desperate need to hold onto something overtaking her.

"Cum for me, baby boy. Cum with Mommy."

Within seconds the two of them were moaning in sync, Y/N's head falling back as she felt Spencer inside of her. She slowed her hips down, finally pulling herself off and slumping down next to Spencer, who was breathing heavily next to her.

"Happy Birthday, darling."

"That was a pretty good birthday gift," he panted.

"That was just one of them, sweetheart. Let's get you in the shower so we can get some sleep before heading to Rossi's tomorrow."

They took a quick shower, Y/N washing Spencer's hair as he sat on the shower floor before washing herself off. Once they got out, she threw on Spencer's CalTech sweatshirt before helping him wiggle into some sweatpants.

As they laid in the bed, cuddled up against each other, Y/N whispered into the dark, hoping Spencer was still awake.

"Hey, Spence?"

"Yeah, Y/N?"

"Do you maybe wanna make things official? Like, be my boyfriend?" He pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"I'd love that."


	19. seventeen

Of course, they got called onto a case into the early hours of the morning.

"I'm sorry, I know we were all looking forward to celebrating Reid's birthday at Rossi's, but this was urgent. So happy birthday, but let's get started." Emily said as everyone took seats at the round table.

"There are high class women being shot, execution style and dumped in alleyways in DC. They're all aged thirty to fifty and all work in law enforcement. The media is having an absolute fit with this and the women in law enforcement aren't wanting to come into work right now, so they asked for our help as they've become short staffed." Garcia said, flashing pictures on the screen behind her.

"It's not a plane ride, but I expect everyone ready to go in fifteen minutes at the cars." Everyone nodded and Y/N subtly squeezed Spencer's knee before heading to Luke.

"We're good, right?" She asked, looking to the ground.

"Of course, princesa. No hard feelings. I had fun, though, like I said in my texts. Now, go enjoy your man who clearly cares about you." He smiled at her, which she returned. She made her way back over to Spencer who was waiting for her near the door.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah, no hard feelings," she repeated Luke's words as they headed out to the cars, her and Spencer climbing into the back of a car with Rossi and Emily.

"Y/N, we didn't mention it but I'm sure you noticed that you're the most similar to the victims." Y/N nodded as Emily spoke. "If you're comfortable with it we'd like you to go undercover."

"Okay, yeah, that's fine with me."

"Perfect, as soon as we know who the unsub is we'll send you in."

___________________________________________

"Garcia, are you positive she doesn't have her phone on her?" Alvez sighed. It had been a day and a half since Y/N had been taken by the unsub, and the team was at a loss.

"Not her work phone... It's in the alley next to the bar. Let me try her personal, I have it tracked on my own phone..." There was a pause on the other end of the phone before a gasp. "Got her! I'll send the address to your guys' tablets right now. I don't know how she managed this but she's smart. Please keep me updated."

The team rushed to the address, Alvez busting down the door before the team stormed in. Y/N was in the center of the room, arms tied behind her back and to a chair.

"Oh my God," Spencer said. Y/N looked up at him, smiling in spite of the situation.

___________________________________________

"Okay, how did you know how to do that?" Spencer asked Y/N after they had handled the unsub and taken him into custody.

"How to do what?"

"The phone tracking thing, I've never seen someone do something like that."

"I read it in Fifty Shades of Grey a few years ago. Anastasia was being threatened and did a phone swap type thing, and so I swapped my work phone with my personal one when he told me to drop it. And by swap, I mean I stuffed it in my bra." She reached down her dress, pulling out her phone. "I don't have a work phone anymore, unless you guys can track it, but I knew I had my location shared with the girls on my personal so I knew Penelope would be able to find me."

"I wasn't going to let you die, princess, even if you hadn't done something so sneakily smart."

"I wasn't ready to die anyways, so I'm glad I can count on my amazing team to rescue me when I need it," she smiled at him, pulling him into a chaste kiss. Luke coughed behind her and she took a step back from Spencer, giving Luke a side hug.

"Thank you, both of you, for not butting heads over this and using your combined brain power to save me."

___________________________________________

"So I only got to give you some of your gifts for your birthday." Y/N said.

"Y/N, you just got kidnapped for a day and a half and that's the first thing you say when we get home?"

"C'mon, I'm fine, he didn't even touch me except when he grabbed me initially and when he tied me to the chair. I consider that I was being used as bait against you guys, so more of a hostage situation than anything."

Spencer shook his head. "You're not going to let me take care of you until after you give it to me, are you?"

"Nope. So you might as well comply." Spencer cracked a smile, taking a seat on his bed. Y/N pulled a bag out of her go-bag, handing it to him. "Surprise! Happy Birthday, again!"

Spencer pulled out a pear of rainbow teddy bear socks and a pair of socks covered in icees that had swirly straws sticking out of them, plus a first edition of a Sherlock Holmes book.

"The book is courtesy of my grandma. She left me a bunch of first editions when she passed, and I heard from Penny you like Sherlock. The socks I just thought you'd find cute and I got two pairs so you could mix them up like you always do and-" She was cut off by him wrapped his hands around her waist and kissing her.

"I love it. I-uh, actually before I say that do you want to shower and change? I have my CalTech sweatshirt you love with me and you've been in that dress for nearly two days at this point."

"It's latex, which I wouldn't mind if it wasn't so... backless? And I feel like a hooker. I won't judge based on occupation, but it's not a look I enjoy on myself." Spencer laughed, tugging her towards the bathroom. He set up the shower and as he made his way to the door, Y/N cleared her throat.

"Yes, princess?"

"Are you not gonna 'take care of me'?" She said, making air quotes and pouting.

"Do you want me to?"

"That was literally the longest I've gone without you in three months. Yes, I love it when you take care of me." She paused before mumbling. "Plus, you're really good at washing my hair." Spencer let out a low chuckle, closing the bathroom door. The two got undressed and stepped under the water, Spencer gently untangling and washing her hair before doing the same with his own.

"Hey, no fair," Y/N pouted. "I wanted to wash your hair!"

"My dear, you've been through enough these past two days I'm not having you take care of me." She frowned before nodding, eyes cast toward the ground. He put a finger under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. "Princess, I love when you take care of me, but not tonight, okay?"

"Okay." He reached behind himself and turned off the water, wrapping Y/N up in a towel before wrapping one around his waist. After they got out and went into the bedroom, he pulled his CalTech sweatshirt over her head before pulling on some joggers on himself.

"Come on, dear, let's get you to bed." He said softly, pulling her under the blankets with him. She fell asleep almost instantly; she had missed the feeling of his arms around her and she hadn't slept in thirty-eight hours. She let out a soft sigh before sleep overtook her.

What she didn't hear or feel because she fell asleep was Spencer kissing the top of her head and mumbling an 'I love you' under his breath before he too fell asleep.


	20. eighteen

A month and a half goes by and it's Thanksgiving. Spencer and Y/N were on their way to see Diana before heading to Rossi's for dinner with the team.

As they made their way up to the front desk at Diana's facility, the same woman from before looked up and checked them in.

"Nice to see you again, Doctor Reid. I'm sure Diana will be happy to see you and your friend again."

"Thank you, Jessica." She handed the couple their visitor passes and opened the door for them and they headed into the rec room to check there for Diana first. She was seated in the same corner she was last time Y/N had been there to visit, nose in another book.

"Hey, Mom. I brought-"

"Y/N! It's so good to see you!"

"Hi, Diana. It's great to see you, too. Happy Thanksgiving." Y/N smiled as the woman pulled her in for a hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving to both of you. I'm so glad you came to visit, Y/N. Spencer has been talking about you so much when he visits and calls." Diana winked at Y/N.

"Mom-"

"All good things, I hope?"

"Of course, definitely all good things." Diana laughed, and Spencer was still bright red.

"Mom, seriously do we have to talk about that?"

"Oh, Spencer, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I thought it was cute you talked about her so much since you guys finally got together."

"Yeah, Spence, I think it's cute you tell your mom about me." Y/N grinned up at him, his blush toning down as she leaned into his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, which made Diana smile.

"You guys are so adorable, I can't wait for grandbabies. Those kids are gonna be so cute." It was Y/N's turn to turn red and she let out a cough. Spencer just stood there with his jaw open.

"Mom, don't you think it's a little soon for kids talk? We just started dating not even two months ago," He said, trying to calm Y/N down as he did so.

"I'm fine, Spence, really, I just... was not expecting that. Clearly."

"Oh, this is the last time I'll ask or bring it up - at least for today - but are you wanting kids, Y/N?" Diana asked.

"In the future. I've always wanted a family of my own since I got kicked out. I'm not quite ready for kids, though. But yes, one day."

"I understand completely. Let's finish going through those photo albums, shall we?"

"Mom!"

___________________________________________

Spencer had dropped Y/N off at her apartment an hour ago after leaving Diana's facility, and she had showered and gotten ready and done everything except gotten dressed. She heard the three knocks on the door, letting her know Spencer was there.

"One second!" She yelled, pulling her blouse over her head. She tugged on her skirt as quickly as she could, dashing to the door as she did. She opened the door, looking somewhat disheveled. Her skirt wasn't zipped and her blouse wasn't tucked in, and Spencer took one look at her and had to stifle a laugh.

"You alright?"

"I couldn't decide what to wear..." She muttered, tucking in her blouse and then zipping her skirt.

"You look lovely. Have I ever told you how good you look in purple? It really doesn't matter what shade." He played with the collar of her - lilac - blouse, causing her to blush.

"I need to get my shoes from my closet, I forgot them." She quickly grabbed her shoes, then her keys and phone. She slipped on the heeled Mary Janes, grabbed Spencer's hand, and then left after locking up her apartment.

They made it to Rossi's right on time, walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

"Mio caro; Y/N! Reid!" Rossi exclaims, kissing both her cheeks and giving Spencer a pat on the back. "Come in, come in, I have a surprise for Reid." Y/N raised her eyebrows at the older man, unsure what he meant.

"Oh my goodness, Pretty Boy came with Pretty Girl!"

"Actually, 'Pretty Boy' and 'Pretty Girl' both work for the BAU." Y/N said.

"Yeah, yeah, but he still showed up with you instead of separately. Which has to mean something, right Baby Girl?" Garcia nodded and Morgan grinned.

"Anyways..." Spencer started. "Happy Thanksgiving, it's great to see you again, Morgan." A little boy, no older than five, came running up.

"Uncle 'Ence!"

"Heya, kiddo." Spencer crouched down to his level. "How's life?"

"'S good. Daddy says he misses you." Spencer glanced up at Morgan, who rubbed the back of his neck.

"I missed your daddy too, kiddo. And I missed you. Hank, this is my friend, Y/N."

"Hi, Y/N." He stumbled over his words a little as he waved.

"Hi, Hank. How are you?"

"Good. You're pretty."

"Thanks, buddy. You're pretty cute yourself." Y/N laughed. Hank ran and hid behind Morgan's leg, a blush on his cheeks.

"Daddy! She called me cute!!" He whispered, causing the adults to breakout in laughter. JJ's boys came around the corner with Will, along with the rest of the team. There was another knock at the door, which Rossi answered. He returned moments later with Hotch, Jack, and Beth.

"Hey, Y/N. Reid." Hotch said with a wave.

"Hey, Aaron." Y/N replied. Rossi then made a motion towards the dining room.

"Let's eat!"

___________________________________________

They were all seated around the table, halfway through their meal, when Michael started running around under the table with Hank.

Y/N and Spencer were holding hands under the table, Garcia on Spencer's left and Luke on Y/N's right, when suddenly, Michael popped up from under the table.

"Uncle Spencer, I have a question."

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Why are you and Y/N holding hands under the table?"

JJ goes bright red and mutters "Michael, that's not an appropriate question" as Spencer and Y/N begin to blush. Morgan, who's across from Spencer, starts laughing.

"See, I told you guys that the two of them arriving together meant something. How long have you guys been together?" Y/N looks at Spencer who just nods through his blush, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"Since the day before his birthday, so almost two months officially."

"I have another question, Uncle Spencer."

"Michael, now is not the time." JJ says quietly.

"No, it's okay, Jayge, he can ask. The cats out of the bag now, right Spence?" Y/N says and Spencer nods, face still crimson. Michael nods slowly before speaking.

"Do you guys have private time like Mommy and Daddy do?" Garcia claps a hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh as Hank pops up from under the table.

"Hey, my Mommy and Daddy have private time too! They lock the door and tell me to go play with my toys!" Hank says. Garcia starts laughing as Morgan looks shocked.

"Mommy says bad words sometimes," Michael continues. "The ones she told us not to say. Like fuck!"

"Michael Lamontagne! That is most definitely not a word you should say, or information you should be sharing!" JJ hisses, face red. Will has his head in his hands, trying not to laugh. Morgan, Y/N, Spencer and JJ look mortified while everyone else is laughing at their expense.

"You mean she says that when they have their private time?" Y/N asks.

"Yeah, she's kind of loud sometimes." JJ seems to turn even more red, if that's even possible, and Garcia and Emily absolutely lose their minds. Hotch's seriousness even breaks and he lets out a laugh.

Jack and Henry are just sitting there, glancing between the adults and younger kids then each other, not exactly sure what to say.

"Oh, c'mon you two, answer the poor kids question," Rossi says, trying not to laugh as he does so.

Spencer and Y/N go beet red, glancing at each other before turning their attention back to their food.

"Yes, Michael, they have private time, too." Rossi chuckles.

"Ugh, gross," Jack says, pulling a face. "I did not need to know that Reid gets it."

"Jack!" Beth exclaims.

"Sorry, Beth, I'd say the same about you and Dad, though."

"Wait," Michael says again. "If you have private times does that mean you guys kiss?"

"Yes, we kiss. Sometimes."

"I wanna see!" Y/N does a quick glance around the table, weighing the pros and cons of giving into a literal child. JJ is fuming, Beth has her head in her hands, Hotch and Rossi are trying not to smile and failing, Emily and Will are doubled over from laughing, and Morgan, Garcia and Luke are all laughing pretty hard as well.

"This is not funny!" JJ whispers to Will.

"Yes it is, darlin'." He says, barely able to be understood through his accent and laughter.

Y/N leans over, giving Spencer a quick kiss on the lips to appease the boys.

"That wasn't a real kiss! It was too fast!"

"Yeah, I agree with Hank!" Michael says. "Give him a real kiss, like one Mommy gives Daddy when she hasn't seen him in three days 'cause work and she sits on his lap!" Y/N thinks for a moment before speaking.

"How about, after dinner, I'll give him a real kiss, like one your Mommy gives your Daddy, while we're sitting on the couches hanging out?"

"Mmm." Michael humms, pleased he got his way.

"Y/N! They're not even five!" Spencer says, voice cracking.

"I'm a big boy, Uncle Spencer. I'm four. And I don't even poop my diapers anymore," Michael huffs, crosses his arms dramatically in front of him. This sends Will onto the literal floor, absolutely losing it.

After a while, everyone finished eating and moved onto the couch.

"They kids have probably forgotten by now that I said I'd give you-" Y/N whispers to Spencer before being interrupted by four little hands pushing her towards Spencer's lap. She turns, finding Hank and Michael looking extremely concentrated while trying to move her.

"Boys, what on earth are you doing?" She asks.

"You said after dinner you'd give Uncle Spencer a real kiss, like one Mommy and Daddy give each other." Michael pouts.

"It's after dinner." Hank adds, crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay, but first you gotta convince your Uncle Spencer, because I think he's embarrassed." Y/N laughs.

"Why would he be embarrassed to kiss you? You're pretty! I'll give you a kiss!" Michael leans over, kissing Y/N's left cheek as Hank kisses her right one. "See, Uncle Spencer, it's not hard!"

"How about I'll kiss Y/N if you explain how your Mommy sits on your Daddy and how she kisses him?" Will covers his mouth with his hand laughing and JJ hides her face in his shoulder as Michael climbs onto Y/N's lap, facing her.

"Well, Mommy sits like this and then," he grabs Y/N's face in both hands. "She does that, and then she kisses him for a long time, right on the lips."

Y/N leans forward, kissing Michael's nose before he climbs off her. Y/N sits up, swinging a leg over Spencer's lap and sitting down, taking his face in both of her hands.

"You sure about this? Amusing two four year olds?"

"Yes, it's fine by me." Y/N leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

After maybe ten seconds or so, Morgan let out a loud whistle and Garcia squealed. Y/N moved so she was sitting next to Spencer with her legs over his lap.

"Morgan, you owe us all five bucks." Jack said.

"Wait, you paid them to get us to kiss?" Spencer said, mouth agape.

"So what if I did? Pretty Boy's got a girlfriend." Morgan sang back. Garcia clapped, giddy with excitement. Even Luke seemed relatively happy for them. Morgan gave each of the boys five dollars, JJ scolding him for encouraging the "inappropriate behaviour" at dinner.

"You're really good with kids." Spencer mumbled in Y/N's ear.

"So are you. It's why you always get to be godfather." She teased as Spencer wrapped his arms around her. She yawned softly, closing her eyes and resting her head against Spencer's chest. She knew Luke and Garcia would probably take pictures and tease her about it, but she didn't care because she was happy.


	21. nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : this chapter contains sexually explicit content. you have been warned.

Two Years Later

Y/N and Spencer are seated in "their" booth at the diner near their office, with Jessie, as usual, taking their order. They had taken the day off for their two year anniversary that day, as well as the next for Spencer's birthday.

"I just want the usual order, same as it always has been."

"Me too. Thanks, Jessie."

"Coming right up, my dears!"

Jessie disappeared behind into the kitchen and Spencer reached across the table to grab Y/N's hand. She looked at him, trying to read his emotions. His face was calm and collected but he couldn't look her in the eye and he was rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't holding hers, a clear sign he was nervous.

"Hey, breathe, Spence. I don't know why you're always so nervous still. It's been two years. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, too. I just want today to go well. Two years is a big deal."

"I think, after everything we've been through, nothing's going to separate us anymore. Four years of fighting followed by two years of dating? We're inseparable at this point." She cracked a smile, causing Spencer to laugh.

Jessie returned with their food and they quickly ate it, wanting to get to the bookstore and the park and then get home. After paying, they headed to the bookstore across the street as Spencer had been meaning to pick up a new book and Y/N loved watching him geek out over books.

After that, though, they headed to the park. It had become their thing in the past two years to go at least once a week and just sit and talk. Sometimes Spencer would read to her while she people watched.

The sun was beginning to set and Y/N felt like the day couldn't get any better.

"Today was amazing, Spence. Seriously, I don't think anything could make it better." She pulled him into a quick kiss before turning to the sunset again. Spencer cleared his throat, and she turned, finding him on one knee. She gasped as she watched him pull out a small ring box before he cleared his throat again, beginning to speak.

"I think if you were to tell me two years ago that I was going to do this, I wouldn't have believed you. But here I am, down on one knee, asking you the most important question I could ever ask. I love you, Y/N, a lot, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have kids with you, and grow old together. So, I'm asking you to marry me. Because I want you, forever, if you'll have me."

"Of course I'll marry you. I love you, so much." Spencer stood, wrapping his arms around her waist and twirling her around. He opened the box, slipping the ring on her finger, before putting the box back in his pocket and kissing her gently.

"So, you want kids with me?" She asked, grinning up at him. He blushed and nodded. "I may be willing to suffer through my cramps if it means I get to have kids with you. Just let me talk to my doctor, okay?"

Spencer's eyes lit up and he nodded, twirling her again. "We're going to get married." He whispered, almost not believing it.

A couple days go by and it's time for them to go back to work. Y/N gets ready as usual, this time slipping her engagement ring on her left hand before heading out the door with Spencer. They had moved in together six months ago, and it was the best decision they had ever made.

"Are you excited to tell the team?"

"They're going to lose their minds, but yes. Rossi's going to be overly excited."

"Why?"

"He helped me pick your ring."

Arriving at the office, they made their way, hand in hand, to the bullpen. Garcia was the first to notice the ring on her finger, letting out a loud squeal.

"Oh. My. God! Boy wonder finally asked you the big question!"

"Princesa! You're getting married!"

"I am, at some point. Now it's time for you to finally ask Garcia." Y/N said. They had gotten together about a year ago.

"Maybe, eventually." Luke laughed. Tara and Matt walked over, congratulating them. Emily and JJ did the same, and Rossi exited his office last to come say his congratulations.

"So, he finally worked up the courage." Rossi said, shaking his head with a smile.

"He did. And it was the best day ever. I heard you helped with the ring?"

"Couldn't let mia figlia adottiva get married without having some sort of decision."

"You are like a dad to me. Six years of working together does that to you, I guess. Speaking of, will you do the honors of walking me down the aisle at my wedding? Whenever we decide to have it, that is."

"Of course, mia cara. Better yet, I'll even host. My backyard can be cleaned up nicely." Y/N pulled the older man down for a hug.

"Thank you, David. Seriously."

"Anytime."

Two Months Later

"Guess what!" Y/N yelled, jumping onto the bed after getting home from her doctor's appointment. Spencer's body bounced slightly off the bed and he laughed.

"What's got you so excited, pretty girl?"

"The doctor said we can start trying!"

"Princess, we aren't married yet."

"I don't care, that doesn't stop people from getting pregnant. I can have my wedding while pregnant."

"I don't want you to say that then be upset later and-"

"Spencer, just fuck me already. Please. I want your kids. Now." Spencer gave her a final look before shrugging and placing a rough kiss on her lips, pulling himself as close as he could muster.

The kiss was needy, more needy than normal. Y/N curled her fingers in Spencer's hair, her legs going to wrap around his own as she pulled him down on top of her. His hand slipped under her shirt and pulled it up as he broke the kiss to pull it over her head. He threw it somewhere behind him and removed her bra next, barely wasting time as his lips connected to the skin around her swollen nipple. Y/N's back arched as he played with the other one, his tongue dancing around the breast that was currently in his mouth. Her hands never left his hair, instead using it as leverage to pull him over to the other one.

Spencer started making his way down her body, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses while his nails slowly dragged down her abdomen. He got to the waistband of her pants before she pulled him back up, kissing him again as she reached for his own pants. She practically ripped his belt off, hearing the clang of the metal as it dropped somewhere around them, unbuttoning his pants and ripping them off along with his underwear. His erection popped out and Y/N took it in her hands, rubbing as they continued to kiss.

A guttural moan fell out of Spencer as she pushed him onto the bed, positioning herself so she was on top of him. She moved so she was hovering above his dick, spit falling from her lips onto it as she moved her hand up and down. She took him in his mouth, moaning along with Spencer as she moved her head up and down. She took her mouth off, continuing to rub him with her hand as she started leaving what would be very visible hickies all over his neck, almost as if she was marking him as hers.

"Let me taste you, pretty girl."

With a nod, Y/N laid back down on the bed, shimming off her undies and opening her legs so Spencer could get in between her. He slid his fingers through her opening, a burst of excitement shooting through her body as he took them up to his mouth, licking them. He grabbed at her hips, yanking her closer to him to the point she was practically right underneath him. He toyed around her entrance for a second, a devious look in his eyes.

Y/N gasped as Spencer entered her, not stopping until he hit the back wall. He paused for a second so she could get used to the feeling before pulling out, slowly moving back in. A whimper fell from Y/N's mouth as she wordlessly begged him to move faster, biting her lip. His movements started to get faster, holding Y/N in place on the bed as he thrust in and out of her, his head falling back at his own pleasure. Her back arched in response, hands reaching for anything to hold onto as the thrusts got harder and harder.

They were breathing heavily at this point, and Spencer could feel Y/N clutch around him as she came, himself following mere seconds later. Without removing himself from Y/N, he flipped them so she was on top and he was on the bed, silently telling her to ride him. Y/N started bouncing up and down, her head falling forward as a string of expletives fell from her lips.

"Fuck Spencer-"

She felt another orgasm coming, and fast. She came again, holding onto Spencer's shoulders tightly as she shook, her eyes finally opening as Spencer started moving in and out of her again, his hands holding her hips in place above him. A moan fell out of her as she watched Spencer thrust into her again, moans falling from his own mouth as he continued to get closer and closer. They came in tandem again, Spencer letting her drop so she was still sitting on his cock, breathing heavily as his cum dripped down her legs.

"Was that what you were wanting, princess? To get filled up by me?" She nodded, slowly pulling off of him and wincing as she did so. She snuggled into his side, not even caring about the mess of the bed they were on and what was running down her legs.

"Pretty girl, we need to get you in the shower."

"Mmmm... I'm comfy."

"I will carry you into the shower if I have to. Plus, I need to change the sheets."

"Ugh, fine. We can shower." She rolled off to her side of the bed, legs wobbly as she tried to stand. "Spence, can you help? I do not trust my legs." He laughed, coming over to her side and helping her into the shower.

"Wait here, don't do anything because I want to take care of you. I'm just going to change the sheets really quickly and then come right back and wash you down, okay?" She nodded again, sitting down on the floor of the shower and getting her hair wet. Spencer returned a few minutes later, getting in and carefully washing her hair after sitting in front of her. She hummed in response, leaning her body into his.

As soon as he finished with Y/N, he washed himself off along with his hair and turned off the water. He wrapped them each up in a towel, guiding her into the bedroom. Y/N reached into the drawers and grabbed the stolen CalTech sweatshirt and some shorts, pulling them on as Spencer got dressed. Once dressed, they got into bed and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.


	22. twenty

Two Months Later

One doctor's visit confirmed the news; Y/N was pregnant. And her and Spencer's wedding was coming up, too, the next weekend. She, thankfully, wasn't feeling overly nauseous at this point but she did look bloated all day, everyday. Hiding it from Penelope and Emily and JJ was the hardest, but they wanted to tell Diana first, before anyone else.

By the time they finally told Diana, it was the day before the wedding, and she was beyond excited to get a grandchild. She kissed both Y/N and Spencer on the cheek as they left, making them promise to keep her updated on the pregnancy.

As they drove home, Spencer took Y/N's hand from her lap and kissed the back of it, holding it the rest of the ride home.

"Spence?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Are you nervous, or is that just me?" Y/N breathed out slowly, trying to calm herself.

"For tomorrow?"

"Yeah. For tomorrow."

"I... I'm slightly terrified. Mostly unrealistic things, but I'm still terrified nonetheless."

"Like what?" She whispered.

"Like... What if you decide I'm not the one anymore, and you don't want to marry anymore? Or what if someone objects? Stuff like that, that I know isn't realistically going to happen, but I still am so, so afraid of happening all the same."

"You're right, I'm not going to leave you and no one's going to object. But I have the same fears. What if you decide I'm not good enough for you? To raise your kids? That scares me so much."

"I don't think that. I won't ever. If anything, I don't deserve you. You put up with me for four whole years making passive aggressive comments over something I knew nothing about, insulting you and your name, and you didn't even try to defend yourself until two years ago. You're not just good enough for me; you're too good for me. I love you, and I can't wait to marry you tomorrow in front of all our friends."

"I love you, too, Spencer. Thank you for everything." She kissed the back of his hand as they pulled up to their house, getting out of the car and going inside.

___________________________________________

"I don't get to see you at all today until the wedding, so give me a goodbye kiss." Y/N said the next morning, sleep still evident in her voice. Spencer pulled her closer, kissing the back of her neck before she turned and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"We better get going to Rossi's, you know how the team is about us being late for stuff." Spencer spoke softly but still got a groan in response from Y/N. She got out of bed, tugging on a sweatshirt and leggings and grabbed her dress bag.

"Let's go then," She waved him along, grabbing anything else she might've possibly needed. "Also, I don't think I can hide the fact that there's gonna be a mini us coming when they help me change, so if you don't mind me telling them, I'd like to."

"It's your baby, too. Whatever you want to say to them. But since you plan on telling the girls, I'll tell the guys." Y/N nodded, kissing him again before dragging him out to the car.

"Let's go, Genius. Time to get married."

___________________________________________

When Y/N told the girls she was pregnant, their reactions were exactly what she expected them to be. Garcia squealed, JJ went 'I knew it!' under her breath, and then Tara and Emily gave a simple congratulations.

Y/N pulled her dress out of her bag. It was a short, swing-style white dress with lace long sleeves. She stepped out of her leggings and took off her sweatshirt, slipping the dress over her body.

"Can someone zip me?" Penelope rushed over, zipping the dress for Y/N, somehow seeming more excited than she was.

"Okay, now that you're all ready to go, let's go!" Penelope said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"We need Rossi. He's walking her down the aisle." JJ said. Penelope's face became serious.

"I'll be right back." She said, turning on her heel and going to wherever the guys were getting ready.

Minutes later, Rossi returned without Penelope. The rest of the girls quickly said their goodbyes, heading to the backyard to sit down.

"Mia cara sei bellissima!"

"Thank you, David. You doing this means so much to me."

"I want you happy, and clearly, while it took a while to realise it, Spencer makes you happy. I heard about Mini Reid coming along from him; he seemed super excited and happy."

"He is. We both are. I can't wait to start a family with him."

"Then let's go start a family." Rossi offered Y/N his arm, which she took, as they headed down into the backyard.

___________________________________________

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur. Y/N remembered her and Spencer wiping each other's tears as they recited their vows, but not much else.

They danced their first dance as a married couple, then Y/N danced with Rossi while Spencer stood off to the side talking with Derek and Luke. Hank and Michael were running around with Henry and Jack, before running up to Spencer. Michael was aggressively pointing between Spencer and Y/N, causing Rossi to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Look at Michael." She glanced behind her and laughed as Rossi twirled her.

"I better go figure out what that stinker wants." Y/N let go of Rossi's hand, making her way to Spencer and the boys. "Hi Michael!" She said. He turned and gave her a death glare.

"Michael's very upset with us, darling."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" Michael practically screeched.

"Woah, woah, slow down there, kiddo. We were going to tell you, because you're going to be like a big brother to the baby. You, Henry, Hank, and Jack," She made a point to look at each boy, especially the two six year olds, before continuing. "Are going to have to set really good examples of how to act for the baby."

"Wait, I get to be a big brother?"

"Kind of, the baby won't be your actual brother or sister, but you can act like it. How's that?" Michael thought for a moment before nodding.

"I hope it's a girl. There's too many boys. I want a kind of sister."

"I hope it's a girl too, one that's just like her Mommy." Spencer said, smiling over at Y/N.

"Ewww stop being all romantic!" Hank shouted, drawing Derek and Savannah's attention. They laughed along with Spencer and Y/N before the boys went back to chasing each other around.

Derek approached, patting Spencer on the back.

"Time for my best man speech, while the night is still young!"

"Oh, God, I forgot you do that." Spencer groaned.

"Ahem," Morgan boomed his voice through the backyard and everything became silent except for a few small whispers from the kids. "As pretty boy's best friend of the past fifteen years, I honestly thought he would be alone forever." rounds of laughter erupted from everyone's mouths and Y/N giggled as she watched a blush creep up Spencer's neck.

"But uh- clearly I was wrong," His voice shook, "I wish I was there to see the apparently "unconventional" relationship you guys had but I'm really happy it all worked out this way. When I see the way Spencer looks at you-" Morgan suddenly directs himself right at Y/N, "I can see that you're the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. I love you both and congratulations!"

Seeing him tear up and get emotional made Y/N get emotional and she wiped a stray tear from her cheek as the small group got up and started dancing.

___________________________________________

Seven Months Later

Y/N's pregnancy flew by quickly, almost too quickly. Y/N enjoyed feeling the baby kick her stomach and Spencer's excited eyes when he would feel it too.

After hours and hours of labor, Y/N gave birth to a very healthy baby girl.

"Welcome to the world, Mels."

"Melissa Diana Reid. Y/N Reid. Our little family." Spencer said, voice cracking slightly.


End file.
